Death, Fire, and Revenge
by thekookycookie
Summary: Emily Adams, daughter of Nemesis, returns back from the dead. She meets Percy Jackson and the gang, goes on a dangerous quest with Leo Valdez and Nico di Angelo. She finds out that she may cause the downfall of Olympus, will she cause it? Follow her Romance, heartache, and adventure in this book. (Includes most characters in HoO but not the plot) R&R!
1. Introduction

**INTRODUCTION**

"Bye Silena, Beckendorf." Emily said, parting away from their group hug. "We'll miss you, Emily." Silena said. Emily waved at them, and turned to exit Elysium. Of course, that was easier than the parting with her two friends. All she had to do was glare at the guard, daring him to challenge her, and then she walked out of the big golden doors of what has been her home for the past decades.

She made her way to the River Styx and prayed to all the gods and goddesses she knew of. Then she took a plunge. Her skin burned in contact with the water and she hissed in pain. It was dark. She couldn't even look at the tip of her fingers, and the water was quickly filling her lungs. She tried to swim up, but with no avail, the water pulled her down, making sure she doesn't escape. What a decision. It was foolish, only out of desperation. She accepted the way the River would obliterate her very existence any second, until her eyes filled with light.

She saw her mother; at least, she thought it was her mother. Nemesis had wings, angel wings, to be exact. "Daughter," Nemesis addressed Emily. So it was her mother. "It seems that, I'm afraid, this is your fate now," She put her hand on Emily's forehead, showing her images of her future. She saw herself, sobbing in a corner, and then the vision blurred, and turned into one with a pale boy. Then she felt pain. Immense pain. She doubled over in agony, and her mother quickly tapped her daughter's forehead. "Remember this, child. You have the power to execute vengeance. Do not fail your mother." Nemesis frowned, and she disappeared into a burst of white light. Emily shielded her eyes from her mother, and she felt herself get catapulted onto the River bank.

Her whole body was still pained, and when she looked at her skin, it was an impossible color of irritating red. Her head throbbed and her feet threatened to make her stumble and fall down, yet she managed to stand up. Beside her, she found her sword, gleaming brightly. She held it up, trying to distinguish the doors of Orpheus.

She noticed the fields of Asphodel, with yellow grass and obsidian black skies. It was far away, yet she could hear the poor souls' mindless chatters from where she stood. She scanned her surroundings quickly, and found a tiny crack of light. Perfect. She made her way to the light, and found that there was a door there. She pushed, but it wouldn't budge, then she rubbed against the wall, and found a well concealed button. Gingerly, she pressed it.

The door gleamed red, and then it slid open with a rather loud sound. In front of her now, were a set of stairs. She took a deep breath. She was Emily Adams. Daughter of Nemesis. Fifteen going on to Sixteen. More importantly, she was alive.

**I more or less improved this. It's still crappy, I know, but I feel it's better. Enjoy! R&R! -thekookycookie**


	2. Chapter 1: I meet the Hero of Olympus

Chapter Two: I am odd, I know that

**A/N: Hey! I'm so, very, sad that there aren't any reviews… *sigh* And I'm deeply sorry I haven't updated in quite a while… I guess you could say being a 13 year old these days isn't quite easy. School work is piling up on my desk and I've got exams right around the corner, just needed a break and decided to give out the first chapter… the **_**real**_** first chapter. Enjoy! :3 – thekookycookie**

It felt good to be back. My skin exposed to the wind once again. Being dead wasn't all that bad, but, being alive was much better. My thoughts ran back to my past life in Camp Half-Blood. The joy and laughter from all the pranksters in the Hermes cabin, I remembered sitting at the right corner, far, far away from everyone.

I ran into the Hero of Olympus. Literally. I was looking down to the grass that was slightly glowing in the eerie moonlight and I bumped into somebody. "Ouch." He said without much pain. "You could say the same for me," I said and looked up. He was half a head taller than I was, his green eyes were sparkling. "Hey, I'm Emily Adams… You are?" I said, holding out my hand for him to shake. "Percy… Percy Jackson." He grabbed my hand and shook it slightly, before letting go again. "So, you're from camp huh?" He asked as he fell in step with me. He eyed my ratty, slightly faded Camp Half-Blood shirt and I nodded. "Yes, I haven't been there in a while though, I'm planning to go back right now." I confirmed, and awkwardly played with the leather bracelets on my wrist.

"I'll go with you, I mean, I was also going there anyway." Percy said, following me into the street. "Really, you don't need to go with me; I can take care of myself." I said, trying to get him off my tail. Sadly, he took it the wrong way. "I was… Gods, girls are so complicated, I was just trying to be company, seeing as how one could be lonely…" Percy said whilst scratching the back of his neck. He looked almost… innocent, I guess. I sighed. "Alright, I guess… but you're paying the cabbie." He smiled, and I noticed his green eyes shine. He nodded and called us both a cab.

"So… you have cool hair." Percy said rather awkwardly. "Um… thanks?" I replied, sounding unsure. Normally people would take one look of me and decide I wasn't good enough to be their friends, I usually shrug it off, but this was the first time anybody had said they liked my hair. "I mean, it's black with purple… and wow." Percy fumbled with his words. I chuckled and tugged on a lock of my hair. "Well, my hair was dip dyed in this place and… yeah." I replied. "Kids, you sure you wanna go off here? It's close to nothing but grass and this hill." The cab driver asked us. I rolled my eyes and Percy handed him a wad of cash. The man didn't complain after that and zoomed away.

We went up the hill and I saw the borders of camp. It was exactly the same. The beautiful strawberry fields was very much detailed under the iridescent moonlight, the woods were as eerie as ever, and I could see the cabins… there were more of them. "Home," I breathed. " Home at last."

**A/N: Sorry it wasn't very long… I promise the later chapters will be longer. Oh, and please bear in mind that this story does not involve romance between Percy and my OC, Emily. It's either Nico or Leo... I still can't decide. *sighs dreamily*... so... I really don't wanna be this kind of Author but… Read, Review and tell me what you think! Help me improve my writing skills… it's for the best. Wish me luck for the exams coming up! See you soon… or not so soon! ^_^ - thekookycookie**


	3. Chapter 2: Camp Half Blood

**BTW, guys, please keep in mind that Leo is in this story, he is too awesome to be ignored. I might put Piper and Jason… though it's doubtful. Anyways, enjoy! I made it extra long… Though I need your opinion, Nico and Emily or Leo and Emily? There's Nico's POV here! – thekookycookie**

Percy was welcomed by a mob of girls, guys, even pegasi. I, on the other hand, was welcomed with a band of crickets. Meaning, nothing at all. The people who actually noticed me gave me a quick look and turned away. They all shared the same look, one I knew too well. It was the 'look, a crazy freak scene demigod. Ew, disgusting." Kind of look.

After the crowd had somewhat dissolved, Percy had a few people left whom I assume were his best buds. One was a satyr, another was a blond girl, and the last… was a boy half melted in the shadows. "Hello there, I'm Emily Adams, daughter of Nemesis. You are?" I said, giving them a small smile. "Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, I've never seen you around before…" She said, rather suspicious. "Not many people know me, I usually stay at the sidelines, you know, but I know Silena and Beckendorf…" I chuckled nervously, hoping, _praying_, to not have been caught. "Grover Underwood, you know what I am…" He said rather cheerfully. The last boy stayed silent.

Silence.

More silence.

Even more silence.

"Um… so…" Percy coughed out, breaking the too awkward, too long silence. "That's Nico di Angelo." Percy said, gesturing at the black clad boy. "Hello…" I muttered, loud enough to be heard. "So, you must be tired, let me bring you to your cabin." Annabeth said and pulled me away.

"Excuse Nico… He's had a hard life." Annabeth said knowingly. "I believe you, though, who's his godly parent?" I asked her curiously. "Um… He's the son of Hades. That would explain why it seemed like he blended in with the shadows, am I right?" Annabeth explained. I nodded and looked down, averting my gaze onto my black sneakers, beside Annabeth's pink and white ones.

"Oh." Annabeth stopped abruptly. "We're here." I looked up, and sure enough, saw a dark colored cabin, with a broken wheel on the door. "Thank you, Annabeth, see you in the morning." I smiled at her and saw her jog away to the Athena cabin. I entered the cabin. It was spacious, with a few beds. On one bed I saw two boys, both with my dark hair and pale skin, though, my skin was originally anything but pale. "Hello," I said plainly, for the, what, fifth time today? "Hi, I'm Frigidan, and that's Rin." One boy said rather nicely, actually, a bit too nice for any children of Nemesis. I was a different case, though. "He's Japanese." Frigidan answered the question that never left my mouth. "Oh… There aren't any more children of Nemesis?" I asked Frigidan. "Nah, except for Ethan Nakamura of course… But he… passed away." Rin answered, even though the question was actually averted to Frigidan.

"I never really expected you guys to be nice, you know. It's really good to know that you guys are very friendly. Well, good night." I yawned and collapsed on a random bed.

The dream that haunted me was frightening. I was at the throne room of the gods. They were all in a heated argument about who knows what. "SILENCE!" Zeus roared, and sure enough the Olympians fell silent. "We know, that the spawn of Nemesis might start brewing trouble. With the mishap that _Hades _had not tried to prevent-" Zeus glared at Hades, who just smirked. "The girl now lives… _again_. We all agreed it would be better if she was put down, did we not?" Zeus growled and eyed each and every god and goddess in the room.

"Well, I had never gotten a say in _that_ meeting, seeing as how my powerful brother here did not welcome me in Olympus before I helped-more than all of you- during the second Titan War." Hades stated, sending the sky god a cold glare that gave even me, chills. "Ah, we do not want any more fights, my brethren." Poseidon interrupted their glaring contest. "What we have to do is just trust the girl, seeing as Percy trusts her well enough." Poseidon mentioned, and –surprisingly- Athena agreed. "Yes, I agree with Poseidon. Annabeth seems to believe she's a good person, I trust her well enough." She stated, some gods and goddesses muttered approvingly and more shook their heads in disagreement.

"What about the time the chic trusted that traitor- what's his name- Luke? That wasn't a very good judgment, wasn't it?" Ares grumbled, still sharpening his already sharp knife. "That was different." Athena snapped. "Besides, I have an _amazing_ love life in store for her. I'm sure you'd all be dreading to see it, it would be _such_ a shame if she is killed again. Hades, that son of yours, and Hephaestus, the boy… Leo, that's it, they are going to make so much drama in her life!" Aphrodite squealed.

"We should have a vote," Artemis suggested, her silvery yellow eyes gleamed brightly in the dim light of the throne room. "It would be better." Zeus grumbled in agreement and he bellowed, "Those who want her alive raise your hand." I scanned the room. Poseidon, Athena, Aphrodite, Hades, Apollo, Artemis, and Demeter raised their hands. Zeus sighed. "It is final, then. But do not blame me when the girl causes the downfall of Olympus, as I would only sit around and watch." He snapped his fingers and the Olympians disappeared, but I heard a clear statement before that. "Emily Adams, I should've killed her after she left the Underworld."

Everything went dark. I sat up in my bed, cold sweat drizzled down my forehead and my breathing was heavy. I was sure of a few things: One, they were discussing about me. Two, Zeus wanted to kill me. Three, I might cause the downfall of Olympus.

"Are you awake?" I heard Frigidan groan, his morning voice raspy and hoarse. "Yeah, I'm going to eat now." I said idly and got up to get dressed.

Nico's POV

My thoughts kept going back to that girl from last night. I knew she was dead, or at least, she used to be dead. Being the son of Hades, I could tell, and she, Emily Adams, was very much dead.

I took my seat on the Hades table, and sighed. It was tough sitting alone, every single day. Percy, well, he didn't have it that tough, being the son of Poseidon and all… he had a girlfriend, an epic title and a freaking Cyclops half brother, that guy was full of luck. I on the other hand, became the bloody outcast, the crazy emo guy, the one nobody dared to befriend. Except Percy of course, that guy can make friends with anyone. I dumped everything on my plate into the fire, for an offering to my father, Hades. I never ate much and did not plan to eat more today.

I set straight for the woods. I made sure the shadows, as little as they were during the day, were covering me since if anybody saw me head for the woods they'd be like: "Hey, you emo boy! Going to the woods to sulk?" or if it were Percy he'd say: "Nico, don't go to the woods, its dangerous!"

I scoffed at the thought, and tightened my grip on my Stygian iron sword, looking around cautiously. I heard leaves rustle behind me, and instinctively, I turned. I didn't see an ugly hellhound, or a giant scorpion, not even a fire breathing horse. I saw her. Emily Adams. The dead girl.

I stepped out of the shadows, causing the girl to gasp. "You," I said coldly. "What… How…?" She stared in shock. "I know you, I know you're dead." I stated, and she glanced at me in disbelieve.

"I'm the son of Hades, Emily, don't you think I can recognize the dead when I see one?"

** I'm ending it here… is it a cliffhanger? I don't know, but I hope you liked this one… it's 1k+ words…. Squeeeeeee! :D Bye, see you soon!**


	4. Chapter 3: Revenge is sweet Right?

**Hey guys! Thanks beforehand, to those who followed and made my fanfic a favorite, also those who reviewed. I enjoy writing this story; I really do hope you guys like reading this as much as I do. And to those of you, who are reading this right now, thanks for following this quite crappy story to its third chapter!**

**P.S: I am starting to write in third person… from now!**

**. . .**

**. .**

**.**

"I am not dead." Emily's voice was barely audible, that Nico had to step closer to hear her. "Denial," He chuckled cynically. "The first sign of madness," Emily blinked, her long lashes fluttered against her bare skin multiple times.

"Alright… I _am_ dead." She choked out, lone tears spilling out of her aquamarine eyes. Nico disappeared. And reappeared. He put a hand on her right shoulder, and she jumped. Emily spun around, and saw Nico di Angelo towering over her frame, sympathy blazing in his dark eyes. "Hey, don't cry." His voice was soft, smooth and calm, unlike the tone he used on her before. "You _will_ regret this, Nico di Angelo," She spit out his name, venom in her voice. "There is nothing a child of Nemesis can do better than revenge." He stared after her, shell shocked, while the daughter of Nemesis sprinted away and was soon a tiny figure clad in black through Nico's eyes.

Percy pecked Annabeth's cheek and watched his gorgeous girlfriend blush furiously. "Hey there Seaweed Brain; I missed you." She smiled at him, and he put a hand over her shoulder. "So, about that girl yesterday…" Percy started, walking side by side with Annabeth. "Oh, Nico certainly doesn't like her very much." Annabeth frowned, remembering the moment. "Well, one thing's for sure, never mess with a child of Nemesis." Percy stated and sighed. He had to teach sword fighting now, and Annabeth was going to Greek. "See you, Wise girl." Percy winked at her and he entered the sword arena.

Emily watched Percy and Annabeth with a nostalgic expression. She used to be like that, all lovesick. Tears threatened to spill out right after she remembered her past life. Normally, nobody remembered their past after being dead, but jumping into Styx, brought her back to life, gave her back her memory, and also included invulnerability. All that was great, except for the pain and heartache the memories brought her, seeing her loved ones die, and Michael.

"Hey Percy, ready for the ultimate sword fight?" Emily smirked, and pulled out her bronze sword. "Hell yeah, I am so going to beat you." Percy replied. Emily scoffed. "What, you think you can beat me?" Percy asked, making the younger girl smile. "Definitely, I'm a bit rusty, but I'm certainly fit enough to handle _you_." Percy chuckled and shook his head at the daughter of Nemesis. "Bet you I'm going to win!" Percy shouted after her. "No way!" the younger girl yelled back.

Percy lost to a sixteen year old girl.

Lost.

Sixteen.

Girl.

"Don't be sad, I've trained for years." Emily had patted his shoulder, not helping very much. "Yeah, whatever." He grumbled. "I should've taken that bet, huh?" Emily stated, and she skipped away. "Cute kid, huh?" Percy spun around to see the Italian boy standing behind him. "Hey Nico, yeah, the kid's interesting alright." Nico gave him a small amused smile, as if he were saying _**'you've got no idea'**_ which he probably was. At that exact moment, Nico di Angelo collapsed. "I told you, didn't I, di Angelo? There is nothing a child of Nemesis does than revenge." Emily Adams spat out, glaring at the recently knocked out son of Hades.

"Um…" Percy stared at Emily. "Oh, hi Percy, help me with him please?" Emily asked, and Percy shrugged. Soon, they were both dragging the passed out boy towards his cabin. A low whistle of appreciation left Emily's lips when they entered the Hades cabin. "Sweet crib, for such a dull boy." She'd said. Percy snickered. "Now, come on, let's go before he wakes up!" Percy whispered at Emily, feeling quite excited. So that's what the Hermes cabin felt every time they pranked somebody. "Go ahead; I'm going to make sure he feels extra pain." She smirked evilly, and pushed Percy out of the door.

Let's just say what she did included toilet paper, water and peanut butter. Lots of peanut butter. She was just resting in her cabin, grabbing some shuteye, until a certain-outrageously mad-son of Hades burst inside. "Emily Adams! Why the Hades did you do this?" He shrieked, well, as much as a boy could shriek, and she saw his terrible state, much worse than what she planned it to be. "Oh dear, in a sticky mess I see… Well, I told you this, death boy, there is _nothing_ a child of Nemesis does better than revenge. Nothing. At. All." She smirked at the furious boy, who was currently covered in peanut butter flavored toilet paper. Yum. "Don't worry; people will like your new style!" She shut the door at his face and it closed with a loud bang.

_**That was a good thing to do, right? Right. He deserved it. He so deserved it. But he did try to make her stop crying. Did he feel bad? No, probably not. But… Ugh!**_ Emily shook her head and exited the cabin, waved to Annabeth and Percy, who were both looking at each other with loving eyes, and she sat down below a nice willow tree. She never really noticed camp had a willow tree; perhaps, it just grew after she'd died, which was quite a long time ago. "Hi there!" A girlish voice exclaimed atop her. "Oh, are you a nymph?" Emily looked up, and saw a cute elfish girl with slightly green tinted skin. The girl nodded and jumped down. "I'm so happy I actually have company, I usually just sit there" She pointed to the spot she was before, "Every single day!" The nymph took a seat beside the daughter of Nemesis. "I'm Emily, daughter of Nemesis." Emily smiled at the nymph. "I'm Willow, and my last name is _not_ tree." The auburn haired nymph smiled back. "How long have you been in camp?" Willow asked, tropical green eyes glazed with curiosity. "Quite a while," Emily replied, fumbling with her leather bracelets. "I've left for quite a long time, but I'm back now." The nymph nodded, sensing that her new friend didn't want to speak about that topic again.

"So, you have a boyfriend?" Emily asked Willow, and the nymph blushed. "That was a yes, right?" She said, referring to the blush that was still very prominent on the older girl's face. "His name is Johnny, he's a satyr!" She squealed, as if she were a huge fan of her boyfriend, which she probably might've been. "How about you?" Willow turned to Emily, quickly recovering from blushing. "Well, I had a boyfriend…" Emily trailed off, the old memories hit her again. Just then, the sun started to set and Willow noticed Emily's lack of comfort. "Well, it's going to be dinner soon; you should go, see you!" Emily stood up, brushed the grass off her clothes and waved goodbye to her newfound friend.

**I apologize for the stupid chapter. It's a filler chapter, obviously. I think the next chapter would be much more interesting, and hopefully a little bit longer. And I promise I won't ramble as much as I do right now. Pizza anyone? Review!**


	5. Author's Note

**HEYY! This is my super duper long A/N that will clear everything and possibly help me from creating stupidly long A/Ns ever again. So, gather up and READ THIS IMPORTANT PIECE OF INFORMATION.**

**I have decided that this will still be a romance fanfic… but maybe with my OC? That Michael guy, I've got a great plot for him. Please do not hesitate to tell me your opinion, whether it should be Nico/Emily or Leo/Emily or Michael/Emily. It will affect the whole entire story, so, please! **

**And I have toggled the ages of our beloved PJO characters. Nico and Leo are both 17, along with Michael if he's still included in the story. Percy and Annabeth are both 19 years old. **

**Next, I'd like to ask help from y'all to try and drop a few reviews after reading a chapter or two, it would only take a few seconds and I would appreciate it greatly. It would also be great if you could message me or something, I don't mind, I just want to know what everyone thinks of this story. **

**I guess I'm going to wrap it all up here, seeing as I have to start studying for my Geography exam tomorrow… I hate school! Wish me luck, I wish you guys luck, have an awesome day, thanks a bunch!**

**Sincerely,**

**Thekookycookie. **


	6. Chapter 4

**Back and better than ever! Well… not really. This chapter to me is actually a bit disappointing… **

"I don't care what you say Percy, I'm not going to be friends with… _it_" Emily glared at the infamous son of Hades. The one that knew she was dead. "And I am not going to even look at that _thing_" Nico di Angelo stated, making sure Percy received the cold glare he sent. "You two are acting like kids, you're going on a quest together, you guys _have_ to work together in some way." Percy said, looking back and forth Nico and Emily. They were both so alike. But so different at the same time. Besides, he bet Annabeth that they'd get together one day. She said she'd give him tons of blue candy. "What do you mean _going on a quest?"_ Emily said quite cheerfully. "You complete, utter, Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth smacked the back of Percy's head.

Percy sighed, and Annabeth gave him a glare. A lot of glares have been traded today, huh. "Well, looks like we're going to the Big House now." Annabeth was still glaring daggers at Percy, but he paid no attention. Instead, he'd said, "Race you to the Big House?" and, of course, being the ADHD teenagers they all were, they ran.

Sadly, it won. Yes, _it. _He'd shadow-traveled his way to the Big House, and he won. Typical son of Hades. "Isn't that considered cheating?" Emily gestured to the brown eyed teen. Percy and Annabeth shrugged. "Oh, sorry, is an _ant_ talking?" Nico grumbled, cupping a hand around his ears, as if he were trying to listen to something. "Oh, sorry, is the _skeleton _talking?" Emily retorted viciously, glaring at Nico. She'd always had the best glare, and she thought her mother had something to do with it. During the period she'd glared at Nico, she noticed he was wearing a pair of dark skinny jeans. Although Emily would never have admitted this, she thought Nico looked okay in skinny jeans. Well, okay for a stupid, moronic, idiotic-well; you get the point- guy like _him._

"Nico, play nice." Annabeth warned him. Emily tried to resist not sticking her tongue out at the brooding boy, but she gave in to her temptation. "I am not a four year old, Annabeth, I can control myself, unlike a certain somebody who just stuck her damn tongue out." Nico scoffed, and moved towards a corner and blended himself with the shadows. "Is _it_ always that weird?" Emily asked nobody in particular, when Chiron arrived. "Chiron, this is the daughter of Nemesis for the quest," Percy said and I looked up. Chiron had been teaching for so long, I had never expected him to remember every single hero. But he remembered. His face registered shock, and he had to do a double-take. "Come with me, Emily." Chiron finally said, regaining his composure.

Emily obliged, tracing his steps as they walked deeper into the Big House. "I know what you're thinking Chiron, I'm supposed to be dead, and no, Michael is _not_ here, and yes, I came back to life." She answered his unspoken questions. He nodded, taking all the information in. "Then where _is_ Michael? And how in Hades did you manage to return to life in the same form?" Chiron asked, turning to face the girl. "Michael is in Elysium, currently sleeping with a blonde- her name's Ashley. I returned, thanks to Kronos, no, I did not receive his blessing; he simply tried to persuade me into joining his army. He told me a secret, to life after death. The River Styx."

Along with the few sentences Emily had spoken, Chiron's face contorted into different emotions, first, sympathy, then shock, and then just his normal, very good, poker face. "So, what's up with this quest?" Emily tried to change to subject. "Well, we certainly know who are involved, and in the situation we're in right now, you won't like it." Chiron said, and Emily nodded this time. "Thank you Chiron, for… understanding." Emily flashed him a kind smile, and turned around. Yet the centaur still noticed the pain and suffering that was reflected in her ocean blue eyes.

"What did Chiron say?" Percy asked as soon as the sixteen year old girl was in sight. "Nothing, just about getting some rest before the quest, that's all." She swiftly lied, and gave him a small, pained smile. Thanking the gods that Percy hadn't known her long enough to know it was a pained smile, she headed for the door. "Well, goodnight everyone, see you tomorrow," She waved lightly, not waiting for a response and left the building.

She'd thought that she'd lost all her interest in Michael and she had moved on. Well, she learned that she was wrong. During the days that followed up after her death, also Michael's, he'd quickly found a perfect new girlfriend. A blonde haired, blue eyed Barbie named Ashley Harrison. She was a daughter of Aphrodite-figures- and she also had extremely powerful charmspeak. And, seeing as how she was an absolute wretched witch, Emily noticed quickly that the girl used her charmspeak to force the judges to let her go to Elysium.

Michael had forgotten about Emily, just like a little kid and his broken old toy car. Throw one away, get a new one. _You have to be careful with this one, Emily, _her mother had warned her, _he'd shatter you. _Back then, Emily had laughed it off, telling her divine mother that it would never happen. It was different now. Everything changed.

Wiping a lone tear that had escaped her left eye, she bolted into the Nemesis cabin. Her two half-brothers turned her way and she smiled weakly at them. "Hi Rin, Frigidan, let's play cards, shall we?" Emily said, already shuffling a deck of cards.

Nico didn't know why she hated him so much. Well, he knew that he shouldn't have mentioned that he could tell she was dead… But, it had to be done. It wasn't right, and it never will be. The dead will stay dead, no matter what. Though he still couldn't shake away the image stuck in his mind, the girl in the old tattered Camp shirt, her stringy obsidian hair that was all over her face and the hard look in her eyes that had shattered immediately when she started to shed a tear. And then it struck him. He'd let Hazel have a second chance in her life, why didn't he let Emily? Was it the fact that she'd done it by herself?

Frustrated, Nico sighed and punched the obsidian walls of his cabin. "Hey, Nico?" He heard Percy's voice, following the creaking of his door. "Yeah, come in Perce," Nico said, plopping down on his black bed. "Hi Nico," Annabeth said nicely. "What do you want?" Nico asked, knowing Annabeth well enough to know she was about to ask him for a favor. Annabeth grunted in a completely unflattering way. "Fine. We want you to be nice to Emily." Annabeth punched Nico's arm. Brutal girl. "We? No, no Nico it's only Annabeth." Percy said, trying to not get involved. "Please Percy, we all know you were the one who bet they'd be dating soon." Annabeth rolled her eyes at Percy. Unfortunately for Percy, Nico was drinking water and he spluttered it out. The water got onto Percy. "Yuck! Nico, that was gross!" Annabeth exclaimed, moving farther away from the boy. Nico rolled his eyes at the blonde.

"I'll think about it." Nico said, opening the door for the two. "About what?" Percy asked, already walking out. "About being nice to her, for you Perce." Nico managed a weak smile and shut the door behind Percy and the annoyingly frustrating daughter of Athena.

That night Nico paid a visit to his father's domain. "Ah, Nico. I summoned you," Hades said casually to his sleepy son. "What is it, dad?" Nico snapped. The lord of the dead narrowed his eyes at his son. "Young man, I don't think you should use that tone on your father," Persephone, Hades' wife, warned her stepson. She doesn't like Nico very much, of course, because he was the son of another woman, and despite Hades' comments of how it was only a one time thing, she still hated his son. And she will forever hate his son.

"I apologize, father," Nico grumbled, not sounding very sincere. "Yes, yes," Hades waved his son's apology off. "Anyways, I summoned you because Persephone wanted to have a chat with you." Hades said, and he disappeared into black smoke. Nico raised an eyebrow at the goddess of Spring. It wasn't everyday that she wanted to talk to "the ungrateful brat". "Well, come on now, unless you want to be a dandelion again." Persephone said, her posture perfect, and her clothing still a pristine white. Nico rolled his dark eyes and shoved his pale hands into the pockets of his skinny jeans.

"Do not roll your eyes at me, Nico, listen to what I say and you better follow it, or else," Persephone turned around and gave her stepson a stern, hard, look. Nico gulped. He would gladly say that Persephone was one scary goddess if she wanted to be one.

"Now, this is about that daughter of Nemesis… Emily." Persephone said, pacing back and forth the obsidian floors. "Not her again," Nico internally groaned. "She's a precious child, Nico, if you haven't noticed. Your father let her get away, because the girl has a fate that is worse than death itself. You are going to be alongside her, and along with another boy, the three of you shall set on a quest to… well, here. So, listen carefully." Persephone shot a look at the boy again, to see if he were paying attention. "The girl, she is the most powerful daughter of Nemesis. She can release her powers, and they may be as dangerous as yours. She still hasn't found them yet, because she hasn't lost her patience yet. When she does, make sure you're not near her, because it's not going to be nice. Anyways, Zeus wants to murder the girl because she's powerful, and she may cause trouble. Rebellion is in her nature, and Aphrodite has plans, plans including you. She says you and the other boy are the only ones the girl can count on, like the roots of a tree. For the sake of Olympus, you have to befriend the girl, do not betray her and keep her trust. We do not want her to go to the other side. Clear?" Persephone finished, Nico still trying to absorb the massive amount of information he had just heard. "Yes," Nico answered, and Persephone met his eyes. "Such a young girl, you don't know what she went through, your lucky she doesn't hate boys… yet." Persephone smiled knowingly, and with a flick of her hand, the Underworld melted and Nico woke up in his warm, cozy, black bed.

He screamed. She screamed. They screamed together.

"What are you doing here?" Nico shouted.

"Chiron sent me!"

"Why?"

"To wake you up, stupid! Why aren't you wearing a shirt?!"

"That's how I sleep!"

"Ew, you're also not wearing pants!"

Nico shrieked, and he grabbed his sheets to cover his lack of pants, but thank the gods, he wore his boxers. Emily still had her eyes closed shut, and last night's conversation with Persephone quickly rushed into Nico's mind. He didn't know why, but he knew he had to do what Persephone wished.

"Just, get out and let me dress first!" Nico said, and the daughter of Nemesis quickly scuttled out his cabin. He shook his head at the girl and shrugged on a fresh pair of dark jeans and a V-neck black shirt, along with his dark leather jacket. "Okay, I'm done." Nico announced as he left his cabin. Emily, whose face was still red, nodded and jogged towards the Big House.

Nico followed calmly, with a small thought in his mind.

Cute kid.

**So, so, so, sorry for the terribly long wait! I just had my finals and I am so happy that my holidays are starting on Dec 8 or something. So I'm like, ecstatic! I just found out my Geography and History results, they were pleasing. 99% and 93%! **

**R&R! -thekookycookie**


	7. Chapter 5

**First of all, I am ashamed of myself for not updating for so long, but I have an excuse. It's because I'm in the Student Council and I have to organize and take care of the Secondary Christmas Party. We actually made this cool theme- Oops, I'm getting ahead of myself, you should read the story now.**

Emily blushed when she saw Nico behind her. She'd never expected to see him in _boxers_; still, she thought that it'd be better if she'd acted as if everything was okay. "So, what do you think this is about?" She asks him nonchalantly, glancing awkwardly at him. "Of course it's about the quest! Why would they wake me up in this ungodly hour?" Nico muttered. "It's six thirty, Nico," Emily said, as if it weren't a big deal. "I usually wake up at nine." Nico said, moving closer to Emily. Emily, ready to start yet another argument, stepped closer to Nico. "Well, I wake up at dawn. You children of Hades are so lazy." Emily said, watching Nico get mad. "Obviously, there's something wrong with _you_. Who in their right mind would want to wake up at freaking five in the morning?" Nico steamed, moving closer again.

"You're obviously the weird one." Emily huffed, moving yet another step forward. They were only a few inches apart.

"I'm not." Another step.

"You are." Another step.

"I am _not."_ Yet another step.

Their chests were touching now, and the glares they sent each other would've been unnerving for anybody else, other than children of Hades or Nemesis.

"Hey, you two, stop making out and get your butts over here now!" A person yelled from the Big House. Thick, reddening, blush quickly spread along Emily's pale reflection, yet Nico's face showed no emotion at all. "Fine. We must quickly go now." Emily said icily, and trudged forward, Nico tracing her steps.

"Nice to finally grace us in your presence, Nico di Angelo." Clarisse glared at him. He glared at her and noisily took a seat. "Should I still be here?" Emily asked, confused. "Yeah, sit down!" Percy grinned. She shrugged her shoulders and took a seat between Clarisse and Nico, who were still glaring at each other. She ignored it and slumped against the chair. "So, this is about the quest, right?" Nico spoke up, breaking the silence. "Yeah, Nico. Basically we're just telling you that you're going to the quest with Emily, and Leo, from the Hephaestus cabin. You guys will receive a few hints from the gods, because the oracle didn't really want to say anything to Emily… Except that she'd receive signs from the gods. So, you guys are leaving tomorrow at dawn, bring all your supplies, nectar and ambrosia, your sword and stuff, and yeah." Percy summed up everything, and everyone started to leave.

As soon as all the head counselors left, leaving Nico, Emily, Annabeth and Percy, Nico slammed his fist on the table. "Why, does it have to be her?" He hissed, jabbing a finger at the girl. "Why do you even have a problem with me?" Emily screamed at him, and Nico seemed to be surprised at the sudden raise of voice. "I have my rights to hate you, okay?" Nico yelled back, trying to hide her secret. "Well, you don't have to hate me, you know? You shouldn't hate me just because I'm practically dead!" Oops. There goes the secret. As if on cue, Percy and Annabeth gasped. "Emily? You're dead?" Percy asked, a look of shock plastered on his face.

"Way to play it cool, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth shot a glare at Percy, and glanced at Emily. "Do you want to… explain?" She asked her voice full of concern for the younger girl. Emily shook her head, her hand still clasped onto her mouth and she ran out the Big House. "What the Hades was that, Nico? Did you have to do that?" Percy yelled at the boy. "It's not my fault, Percy. I hate her because she hated me. She hated me because I knew she was dead!" Nico narrowed his eyes at the son of Poseidon and left the Big House with a blood curdling slam of the door.

"Well, that went well, right?" Annabeth said, after a long moment of silence between the couple. "That was sarcasm, right?" Percy asked, unsure, then ducking Annabeth's punch. "You understand, Percy, that we just ruined the chance of getting them through this quest without killing each other, right?" Annabeth sighed, frustrated. "Yeah, of course. But we were like that, we worked out." Percy pecked Annabeth's lips and grinned. "Besides, what can be worse than that argument?" The couple smiled lovingly at each other, and they leaned in for another kiss.

Meanwhile, Nico was having a heated argument with the goddess of love. "I don't like her and I never will!" Nico yelled at Aphrodite, who was looking perfect as usual. "Oh, trust me dear, by the time I start to mess with your feelings, you will." Aphrodite let loose a tinkly laugh, one that was beautiful yet sent shudders down your spine. "This is impossible, the fates must hate me so much," Nico muttered, and Aphrodite chuckled. "They don't, if anything they are afraid of you. They hate Emily." Aphrodite said, her dress gleaming in the light. "Why the freaking hell do they hate her?" Nico asked, Aphrodite smiled knowingly. "With time, you'll know honey, for now, you should just make nice with the girl. She's been through much, her life had been nothing but miserable, now I'm giving you a chance to make her second chance in life better, and you will thank me in the end." Aphrodite giggled and left, leaving a scent of roses and a small white dove, which flew out of the opening door.

"Nico?" Said a familiar voice that was icy yet frail and delicate. "Emily, I've been expecting you." Nico said, clearing his throat. He hadn't been expecting her, but he might as well say it. "I'm so sorry," Emily said, after a few moments. "Me too, can we… be friends?" Nico said. He doubt anybody would believe what he'd just said, even he himself didn't, but Emily just smiled weakly and nodded. "Yeah, that would be nice." Her blue eyes gleamed, and she gave him a small wave. "Bye Nico, see you tomorrow." And with that, Emily Adams left.

Nico stared after the door, waiting for Emily to burst in again. She'd apologized to him so quickly that it caught him off guard. It was so surprising, basically because her mom was the goddess of Revenge. But then, Nico remembered Nemesis was also the goddess of balance. Then, he started getting bored again. His ADHD brain seemed to turn vigorously, images of Emily flashed, and he scrutinized all her features. She had the most fragile features, he'd decided. Despite her cold glare, and everything creepy she'd sent his way, it was pretty clear that she was fragile and delicate. Nico had been getting pretty good with reading people's expressions and faces, so he was most probably right. Maybe. Then again, he'd read Percy wrong. He had thought Percy was this playful, crazy, irresponsible skater boy. That was very far-fetched. He absent-mindedly picked up his sword and examined it. Even though he'd done this more than several times, he was still amazed by the amazing craftsmanship of his.

Not to brag or anything, Nico personally thought he had made his Stygian Iron sword well. The black Iron hummed silently, with great power. The hilt of the sword was black obsidian and he'd actually managed to find a bit of silver. The silver decorated the grip, adding a touch of contrasting colors. Of course, what had fascinated him in the first place was how he had managed to create such a weapon when he was ten years old. Then again, he had Minos. But Minos turned out to be this evil ghost, who wanted to avenge Daedalus. He yawned, and looked at his watch. Realizing it was actually the middle of the night, he fell asleep and awaited the terrible day laid ahead.

Whilst all the campers were soundly asleep, Emily was visiting her mother in her dreams. "Mother," She had greeted Nemesis, who was in a timeless chiton, with Emily's black curls. Nemesis could look like nobody but Emily. They had the same bone structure, the same twinkling eyes, alike smirks, and the same skin tone too, though Emily was supposed to be slightly tanner than she was now. "Emily, why don't you take a seat?" Her mother suggested, and a plush couch, shaped like a scale, appeared from mid air. "Thank you, mother," Emily said, and sat down on the scale. Her mother took a seat at the other side and turned to face her child. "Emily, why did you take a plunge into Styx?" Nemesis asked her daughter with full curiosity. "Well, Kronos said-" Emily was cut short. "Kronos says stupid things. You of all of them should know that, after what he did to that boyfriend of yours, Michael- the son of Po-" It was Emily's turn to cut her mother short. "It's my life, mother. As much as I love you, I cannot allow you to meddle in my business! Assuming your visit is about my quest, I assure you I will make peace with the son of Hades, I will stay safe and I have already packed nectar, ambrosia and drachmas." Emily said, babbling without stopping. Nemesis' hard eyes softened. "Dear, I need you to promise me to always follow the son of Hades around. And, this is for you." Nemesis handed her daughter a black leather string necklace with a small silver lock and key in the middle. "You will know when the time comes, for you to open it. That necklace holds the most precious secrets of the children of Nemesis, one you shan't share with anybody else." Emily opened her mouth to say something, but her mother had already vanished into thin air.

Emily woke up to a mess. Her sheets were strewn on the floor, her hair was a tangled rat's nest, and apparently, her two half brothers were in a hurry. "What's the hurry?" Emily asked, and her two brothers looked at her. "Oh, you're up! Come on, you have to go to the quest soon!" Rin smiled and motioned for her to get up. "So, why again were you guys in a hurry? Instead of waking me up?" Emily tried asking again. "We tried to wake you, you just wouldn't wake up." Frigidan, her half brother, shrugged.

"Bye Emily!" Emily's half brothers shouted, after the not-so-many farewells the trio had said. Emily waved goodbye towards her two brothers and jogged away, joining Leo and Nico. "So, what's your name again?" The boy, Leo, asked Emily, since they haven't met properly yet. "I'm Emily, and you're Leo. Nice to meet you; let's try to keep ourselves alive, yes?" Emily gave him one of her bright smiles and gingerly glanced at the son of Hades whom was glaring at them.

"So, where are we going? I don't even know what the prophecy is!" Emily said, frustrated, as they stood in the woods, only a few feet away from half-blood hill. "The Underworld, naturally." Nico replied coolly. "Persephone told me, and even though neither one of us know the prophecy, I'm pretty sure the Underworld will tell us what it is, exactly." Nico motioned for Leo to take his hand, and Emily gingerly touched his shoulder. Without any warning, Nico had them all in a black abyss. Sort of. Shadow traveling was hard to describe. It was, though, anything but life's greatest joy. They were spinning around, and it was fast, they could hear nervous chatters, ghoulish whispers and muffled screams. The only un-muffled ones belonged to Leo. Emily held her screams, and instead she clamped her hand over Nico's shoulder much, much tighter. She could swear, in the midst of the chaotic experience, Nico was in pain because of her hold. It felt like hours, though it probably was just a few seconds. "Never. Ever. Do that again." Emily said, Leo nodding in agreement with her.

They decided that shadow-traveling had made Nico weary-even though Nico insisted he wasn't- and they settled down in a nice, warm cave. Yes, a cave. Instead of walking into Hades' castle and crashing in Nico's room, they slept in a cave. "I don't understand why we have to stay in… here." Emily glanced around in disgust. "I mean, I'm not one of those stupid, girly, Aphrodite girls, but, this is pushing my limit." Emily continued. "Oh, come on! Cheer up! I can cook you up a hamburger, anytime!" Leo tried, gesturing to his magical tool bag. "I'll have one." Nico said, looking very comfortable. "Okay! One burger for Nico!" Leo said cheerfully and he started grilling up six burger patties, even though it was only Nico whom asked for a burger. Leo was very, very, happy with his task. It seemed to him that he was better off than Nico and Emily. He wasn't smart, but he could tell that they have a bit of tension between them.

"Here you go, and here you go." Leo said as he handed Nico and Emily their respective burgers. Leo had decided to give his friends two burger patties each, in case they wouldn't be able to eat anymore in the upcoming events. The next thing that happened, shocked Leo. Emily had suddenly passed out, and her perfectly untouched burger was, thankfully, still safely in her grasp. When Leo wanted to help her, Nico pulled him back. "Don't- She's having a blackout." Leo nodded, remembering how Hazel had one. But, how did Emily even have blackouts if she weren't dead? Unless- No, impossible. Leo put his thoughts aside, and bit through his burger again.

Nico didn't know why he was being so nice to Emily. He had a few theories on it:

Aphrodite was messing with his feelings.

He was subconsciously warming up to her.

He had changed into a completely better person and forgiven her for her little 'prank'.

Nico thought that the third one was impossible. Especially since his fatal flaw was holding grudges.

As soon as Leo had taken a nap, Nico scooted closer to Emily and watched her with concentration. He put the palm of his right hand on her forehead, and he saw Emily's past life flash before his eyes. It was as if somebody had downloaded Emily's life into Nico's brain. In a second, Nico knew everything about Emily's past, and he now knew, why all the gods warned him to treat her well.

Emily knew she was back in her past. Michael, her Adonis-like boyfriend, was smiling at her. She tried to ignore how his raven hair fell perfectly and his beautiful sea green eyes shone. She tried to focus on the scene laid ahead of her. It was a battlefield. In the midst of it, was none other than the Lord of time. "Michael, are you sure you want to go?" She said, concerned. "I'm sure, Emily. Don't worry, I'll be back soon." "But Michael. You don't know what will happen if you fight Lord Kronos! They said you'd die." Emily said, tearing up a bit. "I promise, that I won't die without you." He kissed her tenderly on the lips, and jogged away, wielding his sword and shield. The scene changed. She was with Michael again, their surroundings were red. Everything around them was caught in flames and Michael lay beside her. She remembered this scene too well. She knew where her injury was, and knew where his was too. She laid a hand on Michael's cheek, and a tear slid down her face. She took in the perfect features of her boyfriend, his strong jaw line, the mussed black hair, his toned physique, and his breathtaking eyes. But right then, his eyes looked as if his life source were being pulled away slowly. She was sure, that it actually was. "Well, I guess you didn't die without me." She choked out a dry laugh, trying to ignore the extreme pain in her stomach, where a dagger was buried. "Yeah, I guess so." Michael gave her a small smile, and he coughed. "I promise that I'll remember you forever, Michael. I will always love you." Emily gave him a tired smile and closed her eyes, forever.

Emily woke up. Drenched in cold sweat, and gasping for breath. "Nico?" Emily called out, her voice wavering. She was on the brink of tears. "Emily? Are you awake?" Nico and Leo moved closer towards the daughter of Nemesis. "Yeah." She said groggily. Emily was one of those people who had trust issues. Then again, what kind of demigod wouldn't? It only made sense, Emily figured out. She had decided to keep her mouth shut about Michael despites Leo's endless begging, and Nico's-terribly failed-puppy dog face. "Are you- are you seriously doing the puppy dog face?" Emily laughed softly. Leo snickered. Nico chuckled. And soon the three were spread out laughing on the hard, probably dirty, floor of the cave.

They heard a growl. And they stood up, alert. Leo had his hands already in flames; Nico was, well, gone. Emily had her sword, and the locket her mother had given her felt terribly warm. It was comforting, yet made her feel uneasy at the same time. A figure emerged from the shadows. Guess who? Nico di Angelo. "It's the Minotaur!" He hissed.

**Well, I guess that's the end of this chapter! I'm extremely sorry, that I haven't posted in a long while. I'll blame it on my finals though. Also the party that the student council had to arrange shortly after that, I'd tell you it was fun but super tiring. And then the terribly hard science project I had to do. Also the report cards! OMGGGG I was so ecstatic when I saw that I got straight A's! And four A*'s! **

**R&R! - thekookycookie**


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Emily had a gigantic grudge against the Minotaur, for certain reasons. Apparently the Minotaur hated her, she noted, since the beast had always, always came for her whenever she ran into it. Unfortunately for her, it was more than ten times. She'd never managed to kill a monster for very long, since she didn't have Nico's ability to use Stygian Iron. Though, she wasn't complaining about how great her sword was. After all, it was gifted to her by her dear friend, who happened to be a god.

It was a long story that she'd decided to spare for later occasions, in case that they'd ask her if she's been on quests-which she definitely had- and also if they'd ask her for any… background information.

Nico nudged Emily's shoulder, since he knew that she'd like to take the lead… at least for this monster. It was odd, but now he'd actually felt more sorry for Emily than he had for himself. Her life had really been worse than his. "Huh?" Was Emily's respond from Nico's quite painful nudge. He nodded towards the direction of the Minotaur, which was coming slowly, as if it were afraid of the demigods.

Leo watched, bemused, at Emily's expression that was meant for the Minotaur. He noticed a few things about her, the fact that she had an eerie aura around her that was strangely unnerving yet also comforting. He'd also noticed-this didn't take long- that she was really, really, pretty. In a tomboyish sort of way, her hair was tied back into a messy ponytail and her build was lithe, and athletic. He thought that she was pretty tall for a girl. Though Leo was lucky he'd had his growth spurt already, or else he would've been tons of times shorter than her. He never really got to scrutinize her face before, or else he would've looked like a creep. He hadn't realized that he was staring at Emily until she lunged in front of him. "Leo, watch out!" She yelled.

Emily didn't know why the stupid Hephaestus boy was staring at her, but she tried to ignore it. Until, of course, the Minotaur tried to scratch him. She jumped in front of him, and parried the beast's bare hand, leaving a gash. Nico appeared beside her, and for a second, the Minotaur froze. Then it lunged at Emily. Naturally, she ducked, and Nico had shadow traveled somewhere. **Great,** Emily thought, **He just had to go somewhere else, and Leo just had to do nothing.**

"Do something, Leo!" Emily said between strikes of her sword. "Oh. Right." Leo said, recovering from his state of shock. He'd summon fireballs and aimed at the Minotaur, but, Emily jumped in front of the Minotaur, right where Leo's fireball was heading. "Emily, duck!" Leo screamed at the girl, and she turned around. The good news, was that the fireball did not hit her. The bad news was that the Minotaur had given her a pretty large wound on her side. The Minotaur exploded into millions of tiny dust particles, but Emily, who wasn't looking very well, collapsed onto the cave floor.

"Are you alright?" Nico asked, as soon as he reappeared from the shadows. "Emily?" He shook her slightly when he received no respond. "Is she dead?" Leo gulped, feeling guilty. "No." Nico supplied. Leo sighed. "But she is losing a hell lot of blood." Nico said again. "I'm so sorry." Leo said to Emily, after he saw the terrible gash. "Hurts." Emily groaned. "Well, at least she said something." Nico shrugged. "Ow!" Nico exclaimed after Emily gave him a punch on the knee. "Ambrosia." Emily moaned, and Leo quickly got that from his tool bag, along with nectar.

They wished a son of Apollo would have suddenly appeared out of the blue, carrying all the health supplies they needed and shouting loudly. Like what a person in the stadium with hot dogs would do. "I thought I was invulnerable!" Emily managed to say, despite the pain. "I did too. Maybe the Styx had only brought you back to life, and not invulnerable. You have to be alive to be invulnerable, I believe." Nico said, while tearing his shirt into bandages. "Whoa. Back up a sec. You're dead?" Leo cringed, moving a step backwards. Nico glared at him, since his gesture was rude, partly towards Nico, who was basically undead, with his pale skin almost translucent. Though it had offended Emily more than Nico, obviously, and she managed a glare, though it was ruined by the gut wrenching howl that escaped her lips when Nico poured nectar onto the wound. "Here, eat." Nico gave her a square of ambrosia. Emily obliged.

When she bit into the ambrosia, it wasn't her normal delicious honeycomb taste. It was a more metallic, rusty taste. Blood. She could recognize the taste distinctly, not that she drank blood like a vampire. "Eck!" Emily spat out the ambrosia and eyed it in disgust. She threw a few curses-in Greek as well as English- at it, causing Nico and Leo to think she'd gone nuts. To demigods, ambrosia was a not-so-rare delicacy. Its flavors vary over said demigod, and the flavors were something that gave them pleasant memories. Though Emily's memories were anything but pleasant, at least, most of them.

There was one though, that was bittersweet. It was the first time Michael and she had met, and she'd remembered it as if it were just yesterday. She'd been on her way to the forge, and then two boys came barreling towards her, she remembered clearly, that it were Michael and a son of Apollo. They both had swords in their hands, and well, she wasn't a pretty sight after they'd landed atop her. Back then she'd already laughed it off, and told them it was fine. She was still ten, young and naïve. Michael, too, was ten, on the verge of turning eleven, actually. After the incident, Michael and the son of Apollo apologized, though, when the son of Apollo left, Michael stayed with her in the infirmary and chatted with her. They became great friends.

Leo wondered aloud. "Why did you spit that-" "It tasted like blood!" Emily cut in. Her wound had been bandaged well by Nico, and she'd already felt a ton better. That boy could've been a son of Apollo if he were tanned, and had lighter hair. She sat in silence, thinking how they should be going already, since being in one place wouldn't do any good for them. "We better move out of here." Nico said, as soon as Emily opened her mouth to imply the same idea. "Yes. We really do. Let's go to your father's palace, Nico. I have a feeling that he knows what the quest is about." Emily agreed with the boy.

Leo, being Leo, decided to follow what the two other demigods thought was best, since obviously, Nico had more experience and Emily-as he'd recently found out- had been dead before and probably had been a demigod much, much longer than he had.

Nico had to say, he was impressed with Emily's perseverance. Leo had requested to rest a dozen times and Emily was still trudging on through the depressing fields of Asphodel, with the souls chattering about, like millions of bats. "You can rest in Lord Hades' Palace, Leo. At least have some decency and choose a better place than Asphodel to rest." The girl had said, when Leo whined about stopping for five minutes. Nico wasn't tired at all. In fact, being in his father's domain had recharged him and he was feeling very, very good. Leo was looking slightly sick, he was turning pale and lifeless by the minute. He needed Hades' blessing. Emily was doing well, possibly because of her being a resident in Hades' realm for so long had already affected her permanently, meaning that she could stand all circumstances in the Underworld without turning into a rag doll. A rag doll like Leo, for example.

Emily didn't want to push Leo, but she really had to. Her locket was hot to the touch, and her mother-somehow-had made it to her head and told her to go the Hades' palace as soon as possible. Or else. Nemesis never said what was going to happen to Emily if she didn't do as she said, but Emily didn't want to find out. After all, her mother was the goddess of revenge. She knew that Nemesis never picked favorites. Nemesis favored heroes, the ones that are brave beyond limits, even if they weren't her own children. So Emily had to try really, really hard to get her mother's attention in her past life. It proved her no good, since her mother kept telling her about how bad karma would come eventually in a hero's life and her life was nothing but terrible fates. In case you haven't noticed, Nemesis probably didn't make the cover of Best Olympian Mom. Nevertheless, family is still family, and she's lucky she still has her mother.

After half an hour they managed to cover more ground and they were probably two or three miles away from Hades' palace. They decided to let Leo have a few sips of nectar and a bit of ambrosia, to improve his physical appearance, since right now, he was not looking good. His curly mob of hair was lifeless as they clung onto his forehead, his skin was ashen gray and he looked like a corpse. Nico had never seen the Underworld affect somebody this badly, or this quickly either, though he was pretty sure it was because Leo had already been tired in the first place, having to summon fireballs must've affected his stamina.

Emily lifted her shirt up to her stomach to check her wound, which was already healing quickly. She silently thanked the gods that she was a quick healer, or else she would've been bedridden for days. It was surprising for both her and Nico that they hadn't broke into a fight yet, and it felt odd. Nico always felt awkward and uneasy around members of the female species, yet he felt strangely comfortable near Emily. Though he thought it was strange, he didn't put much thought into it, since he figured it was probably Aphrodite's dirty work, or perhaps the fact that he'd seen her past before.

Leo felt like he was dead. And he knew that he looked like death. The nectar made him feel a little better, but probably only minutely. Ambrosia had always helped him more, but it only boosted his strength and not his whole body. His muscles felt limp, and they hurt badly and his feet felt like they were about to melt into puddles of blood.

Much to Emily's relief, Leo managed to stand up and walk again. The locket was starting to get hotter and hotter, and she was pretty sure that by the time it cooled down enough that she can lift it up, her skin would have a burn mark. "Come on, it's only a couple of miles left," Emily encouraged Leo, and he noticed for the first time that she had an odd accent. She sounded slightly Scottish, but also had an English touch in her voice.

Nico wasn't sure how long they'd been walking, but he was sure that it was long enough. Leo slowed them down, and he'd prefer to leave the boy but Emily wouldn't. They'd gotten caught in a quite heated argument whilst Leo was laying down for a short nap. Now, he was watching Emily walking side by side with Leo from the shadows. They were laughing, and Nico would never admit this, but he'd sure be happy to replace Leo in that moment.

Did he just think that? **Gods, no,** Nico panicked in his mind, **Aphrodite's really messing up with my damn brain. **They reached the castle in half an hour, much to Nico's displeasure. He'd missed his room in the Underworld, partly because of the awesomely morbid coffin shaped bed, and the skeleton designs on the wall, floor, door and well… everywhere. He just hoped his father would be nice enough to let Emily and Leo not go into the prison, even if he really disliked them both.

"Are you sure it's okay, Nico?" Leo asked nervously. Nico nodded curtly, and opened the gigantic doors to Hades' palace. They were stopped by a pair of skeletons guarding the castle, but Nico simply just snapped his fingers and they'd walked away. "Cool." Emily said with her eyes wide as saucers. Nico laughed silently at the sight of her gawking at his powers that he had been able to do since he found out he was a son of Hades.

The shadows in front of them started to get thicker and darker, Emily took out her sword, and Leo stepped back a few times. Nico stayed where he was standing. "Don't worry, it's my father." Nico said to his companions. The shadows cleared, and as Nico said, Hades was in view. "Hello, son, son of Hephaestus… and, ah, Emily Adams." Emily and Leo cringed as Hades mentioned them, and there were not many words for Emily to describe the Lord of the Underworld.

He had that spark of light in his eyes that you could see in a genius, or a madman. She wasn't sure which one he was, but- "Oh, Emily, I'm pretty sure I'm a madman." Hades said, giving her a cruel, twisted smirk. She's got to hand it to Hades; he wasn't as ugly as they say. Actually, she thought he had a striking resemblance with Nico, the deep, dark obsidian eyes, the pale, almost translucent skin, and they had like builds.

Nico was in no means, the boy he was before, and he knew just that. After years of training, he'd gained broad shoulders and his height. He'd also started eating more, due to Demeter's complaints, and so he started to get more filled in. "Father, you know her?" Nico asked, his eyes gleaming. "Of course, the girl is well known in the Underworld." Then Hades turned to Emily. "Even your boyfriend is worried." "He is not my boyfriend, Lord Hades." Emily managed to remain calm, despite how that comment would've made her blow her top if it were anybody else who had said it.

"Oh, really now?" Hades raised his eyebrows at the girl. Before Emily could lose her cool completely, Persephone glided in front of them. "Emily! At last, you're here." Persephone offered her a hand, and Emily took it. "Come; let my husband discuss the quest with his filthy son, and Leo. You and I have business to attend to, elsewhere." Nico sent Persephone a dirty look, and Emily merely cocked her head when the goddess mentioned they were going to be separated, at least for the meantime.

Nevertheless, Emily followed the goddess without any complaints and she was brought to, what she presumed, was Persephone's bedroom. There were two more goddesses there, and it was pretty clear to Emily who they were. "Lady Aphrodite, Mom." Emily kneeled in front of them to pay respect.

"That wouldn't be necessary, dear!" Aphrodite said, and motioned for her to sit down. Emily cautiously took a seat. "Dear, I'm sorry for making you walk here, but Aphrodite insisted." Nemesis said and she tapped on her daughter's necklace, causing it to stop heating up. "Thank you, mother," Emily sighed in relief. "Anyway, I can tell you all about your little quest, only if you do me one little favor." Aphrodite said, using her charmspeak. "Sure!" That was Emily, failing miserably at shaking off the goddess's charmspeak.

"Okay, I was hoping you'd say that! Your quest is simply just for you to search for an ally, one that you really would not like. The prophecy goes like this,

When a fallen hero awakens,

Three demigods set on a quest towards the Land of the Dead,

To find a dead sea god spawn, not to be mistaken,

A fight for her hand, may cost one their heads,

Brought back to life, a new alliance is formed,

Or a new enemy is created,

One with fire dies in his element,

One of death is to be hated,

And the fallen hero shall create an argument.

I know there's more to that really long prophecy, but it got lost somewhere… So, that's it!" Aphrodite said, and brushed her hair back. "So, the favors…" Emily trailed off. She thought that whatever it was, these favors weren't very good for her. "Oh, yes, it's a very simple favor. First, I have to clean you up a bit." Aphrodite snapped her fingers, and Emily shielded her eyes at the bright light in front of her. When it dimmed, she was looking at a dozen racks of clothing, from all colors.

Nemesis shot her daughter an apologetic look, and Persephone adored a pristine white dress-a color she loved to wear-that was on a rack. "That looks amazing on you, Persephone!" Aphrodite said, and waved her hand, causing Persephone's current yellow sundress to turn into the white dress. "Now, Nemesis, Persephone, if you may… Please give us a moment?" Aphrodite asked, batting her eyelashes sweetly. Nemesis shrugged and disappeared, while Persephone smiled knowingly at Emily. "Good luck, hon." She whispered in Emily's ear on her way out of the room.

"So, Emily!" Aphrodite cheered, perhaps a little too happy. "I've realized that Michael clearly wasn't your match. So I am trying to make amends, and I am pairing you up with an equally powerful, dangerous and bad boy." Aphrodite clapped her hands and started choosing clothes for Emily. "Um, who is this… boy? And I thought last time you said he and I were meant together!" Emily asked cautiously. She was really planning on joining the Hunters of Artemis, even though she might be considered a little too old.

"Silly girl, it's Nico di Angelo, of course! Haven't you noticed that slightest bit of attraction between you two? And I'm truly sorry for that little… mishap." Aphrodite giggled, and she pulled out a familiar looking leather jacket. "That's mine!" Emily said possessively, and glanced at the goddess. "Hey, aren't these all my clothes?" She gestured to a rack.

"Well, I hope you don't mind. I know you didn't really had the choice to bring all these clothes when you lived again. What a shame! They are all suitable to the son of Hades' taste!" Aphrodite exclaimed, and she pulled out a plain black tank top, save for the silver skull in the middle. "Matches, finally." Aphrodite muttered to herself. Then she got a pair of ripped leggings from another rack, and Aphrodite produced a really cool looking pair of combat boots.

"There. All done!" Aphrodite huffed, exasperated. "What do you mean? I haven't even… oh." Emily looked down, to see that her clothes were the ones that Aphrodite had picked out, plus a few silver chain bracelets. "By the way, those bracelets are a variety of weapons; I thought they would suit you well, since absolutely none of my daughters appreciated them. So, about the favor, I just want you to kiss Nico di Angelo." When she heard that last line, Emily spluttered out her drink. When did she get a drink? Right before Aphrodite said what she said. "What?!" She shrieked. She could not, would not kiss Nico di Angelo. She won't even hold hands with him! Let alone _kiss _him. Though she could always give him a kiss on the cheek…

"Alright." Emily nodded. "I can do that." "Okay! No cheek kisses too! I want a kiss on the lips, that locket will tell you when, so, your setting will be oh-so-perfect!" Aphrodite gave Emily a dazzling smile, and disappeared into rose petals. And guess what? They fell onto Emily's head.

Persephone glided back into the room right after Aphrodite had left, and by then, Emily was fed up with goddesses and gods in her presence. "I'll clean that up for you," Persephone said, and the rose petals disappeared. "It's sad, don't you think? How a goddess of springtime can end up in such a dark, barren, wasteland?" Persephone sighed, planting herself on a chair. Emily opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again. "I guess you'd understand me, since you are one of a kind too, I suppose." Persephone said, causing confusion to spread throughout Emily's face. "

Oh, I should explain. Right, silly me!" Persephone laughed softly. "You are one of the few to have learned that the river Styx can bring the dead back to life, but you are the only one to have survived it. You will learn what it has done to you in the near future, and don't fret, it's nothing bad. Unless, if you think being the most powerful child of a minor god and that you might possibly cause mass destruction, bad, of course, then it is."

"Wait, mass destruction? You have to be kidding! I'm not a daughter of the Big Three, I can't possibly do that!" Emily spluttered, and Persephone gave her a pitiful smile. "It doesn't matter; your fatal flaw is one of the worse. The titans, giants, they'd learn it someday, and you have two paths to go to, and what Apollo had seen, it isn't good. Only you have the power to change that, and so far, you're going the right way." Emily nodded, taking in all the information. Persephone had helped her a million times more than Aphrodite had.

"I'm afraid Aphrodite had stalled them enough, there is nothing I need to speak to you about. Oh, right, I almost forgot now! About the boy, my husband's son, I really don't like him, but I like you, and you know better than to go against Aphrodite's plans, yes?" Persephone winked at her.

"I assume you must go now, your friends would come in here any minute," Persephone said, pursing her lips. As if on cue, Nico and Leo burst in. Apparently, their run in with Aphrodite hadn't been much different from Emily's, since Nico was in a clean pressed black V-neck shirt, instead of his torn one. Leo had on a cool looking blazer, matched with a pair of khakis. Emily thanked the goddess, and in reply, Persephone gave her a smile. "Oh, and by the way, don't be pressured by Aphrodite's favor, okay?" Persephone called out, as soon as Emily joined her friends.

"What was that about?" Leo asked. "Oh, nothing. So, how was your time with Lord Hades?" Emily asked them, interested in what they discussed. "Absolutely boring." Nico replied. "Father said nothing about the quest, he just glared at Leo. We had to beg him to give Leo the blessing of Hades." "Oh, good to know." Emily answered him, a bit preoccupied with Aphrodite's little favor. "I learned many things, mainly about the quest. I see you've had an encounter with Lady Aphrodite too, how was it?" "What did you get out from whoever you met?" Leo piped up, from beside her. "The quest, apparently, it's just for us to find a certain sea god spawn." Emily told them. "Percy?" Nico and Leo both asked. "No," Emily shook her head. "This one is dead." Realization crept onto Nico's face.

"You know him?" Emily asked Nico, a bit surprised. "Um, no, no." Nico said hastily, and Emily still seemed suspicious. "Nice hair, by the way, you remind me of Jason's sister," Leo chirped in, trying desperately not to be left out, like he almost always was with Piper and Jason. "What? Aphrodite changed my hair?" Emily pulled out her sword and looked into the blade as a mirror. What her reflection was was entirely different than her old self. Of course, her eyes, nose and lips remained the same, but her hair, which was in a long, messy ponytail before had turned into short, shoulder length and it had a single blue streak.

She was shocked, of course. But she didn't think it was that bad, besides, change was good, right? "Hm, change is good," Emily muttered, putting back her sword. "As I was saying, we have to find a certain dead, sea god spawn, lucky for you two, I know him. He's in Elysium; I reckon you don't know how to get in?" Emily said, walking towards nowhere.

"Actually, I do." Nico smirked evilly, and Emily rolled her eyes. "But I reckon we rest before we break in, we'll wake at dawn. Well, at least you guys can, I'm on guard. I'm always stronger at night, and it's always night in here." Nico said, not letting Leo nor Emily argue with him.

**So, what do you think? I say this chapter had been really difficult to end. I was tempted to continue that last paragraph, but then thought to save it for the next chapter instead. I also think that I've improved greatly since I started this fanfic, even though this is just chapter six. **

**I'm also editing the first few chapters, the intro, first chapter and maybe second chapter. When it's done, please go ahead and take another read, it'll do you good. Love y'all lots! R&R!**


	9. Chapter 7

**I'm happy. I couldn't help but notice that I had yet another review! YAY! Thank you lots, for reviewing! So, now I'm trying my best to update quicker, and MERRY BELATED CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY! As a present, I am making this a long chapter. It was tiring, but worth it, because it was fun to make. Also, I have a few things to clear out: As I had said in my previous super long A/N, Nico and Leo are 17, but Michael is not. You will find out his age later. Enjoy this chapter!**

Emily was nervous. Not for herself, but for Nico, who insisted on her and Leo to get some rest. That was how she found herself in a dream, concerning yet another goddess. She knew exactly which goddess it was. It was none other than Lady Athena.

"Lady Athena," Emily kneeled down, again in respect. "There's no more need for that, young demigod. The era has changed; the gods are no more as divine as we used to be in the past. We still are, but we do not want our children to bow down every single time, and no more Ladies or Lords, it's just Athena." Athena pulled Emily up, and gave her a smile.

It was shocking to see how much Annabeth resembled Athena. The same honey blond hair, stormy gray eyes, and the smile. Somehow, Emily thought the smile they both had were the trademarks of a child of Athena, not the hair or eyes.

"I see, Athena." Emily nodded, and smiled back. That was pretty much how it went with gods and goddesses, she smiles and nods and speaks politely. "There's a reason you called me, I assume?" Emily asked, Athena confirmed. "Yes, I am warning you about your flaws. I have told young Perseus his, because it was very dangerous. You, however, are an odd case. I have found that while most demigods, no, all demigods should have only one fatal flaw, you have fatal flaws. All of us, even gods, have flaws. But most of your flaws are those that are fatal flaws to demigods." Athena said. "Can you follow?" She asked.

Emily gave the goddess a curt nod. "Basically, I am saying that you have a long ancestral line of demigods. Almost every generation of your family has a demigod in it. Unfortunately for you, that means you are more than a daughter of a minor goddess. That would explain to you why all of us are interested in meeting you, correct?" Athena took a breath. "Now, your most fatal flaw is that you are um, helpful." Emily cocked her head. "How is being helpful a fatal flaw?"

"In many ways, it's good. But remember, and I told Perseus this, the flaws with good motives are usually the most dangerous. The word for your flaw isn't being helpful. It's more like… heroism. You feel that you have to do everything that is good, everything that will save all the other people in the world, your brother, Ethan Nakamura, had the opposite flaw. His top priority is himself, but your top priority are your friends. No, not even friends, you value the safety of others. It's much like Percy's flaw, but his loyalty is for his loved ones, yours is for everyone. You feel that they are much more important, than you are, which is, sad to say, untrue."

Athena did not let Emily speak, and she continued. "Since you are of generations and generations of demigods, your scent is stronger than even the Big Three. I can only tell you that your father was indeed the son of Aphrodite, thus explaining Aphrodite's interest in you. I can also tell you, from all of the children Nemesis had bore, you are the strongest of them all. You also have a little extra touch to you… as you will find out sooner or later. Now, about your quest, it's bot as simple as what Aphrodite had said, you know. You'll find that it will be extremely hard for you to find the boy, much less persuade him to go to the upperworld." Athena finally stopped, leaving Emily to absorb the ton of extra information.

"I'm blessing you on this quest, since I dislike that son of Poseidon, anyway. Better wake, a monster is approaching." Athena waved her hand and sent Emily back to her own sleeping body.

Emily stifled a scream, and pulled out her blade to chop a Cyclops' head off. There were about six of them, and Nico-no surprise- was fast asleep, in a hog tie, beside Leo, who was also in a hog tie. Emily was lucky, because they decided that she would have no chance of fighting them, since she was a girl. Curse those sexist Cyclopes.

"Nico, Leo, wake up you idiots!" Emily screamed, loud enough to jerk the two boys awake. "Wha- What the freaking Hades is happening!" Leo panicked, Nico glared. "Don't use my father's name in vain, Valdez." "I've got this," Emily muttered to herself, her forehead already beaded with sweat. "Quick, Leo!" Nico hissed, and Emily spared a moment to glance their way. She was happy to see that the Cyclopes had full attention on her and not her two friends. Too bad for them, Leo burned through his rope in a matter of seconds, and soon the three were on a not-so full scale battle.

"Nice job, Nico. Sleep on the job again, next time!" Emily yelled at the son of Hades, parrying a strike. "I'm sorry, okay!" Nico said back, disintegrating a Cyclops. "Apology not accepted!" Emily screamed back, swinging her sword but getting her wrist caught by a Cyclops instead. "Okay, okay, apology accepted! Just get me away from these freaks!" Emily squirmed from the Cyclops very strong grasp. Unfortunately for our heroes, a dozen more Cyclops came charging.

Nico was swarmed with dozen Cyclopes. Leo joined him at his side, with a hammer. They'd both agreed that Leo's power was no use on Cyclopes, since they were fireproof, so he brought out a goddamned hammer. Nico heard Emily's calls, but he couldn't possibly go charging to her direction with a swarm of Cyclopes closing in on him. Already, he disintegrated four, but there were still plenty of them.

As if one horrible Cyclops wasn't enough, the stupid Cyclops holding her had three more of his friends hold her 'just in case'. Gods, who did they think she was? A freaking goddess? "Nico!" She tried again, hoping he could take on the Cyclops quicker. "What do you want?" She snapped at the Cyclops holding her. "Our Lord wants you, we bring you to him." A Cyclops answered. "You are pretty," One said soon after. Emily shot him a glare, and he swallowed nervously.

"We take you now," Another one said and they started dragging her away. "NICO! LEO!" Emily screamed on the top of her lungs. You must be thinking why isn't she fighting them? Well, her sword was a good ten feet away from her, and it didn't have any magical ties with her. So she was hopeless, the only two things she can do is to surrender and let them drag her to their 'Lord' or make Nico and Leo rescue her before they did. She chose the second one. She screamed again, and saw that yet another batch of Cyclopes have arrived and she surrendered. "Fine. Take me away, but tell your friends to go away from Nico and Leo." Emily said, motionless. "Okay. We tell friends to go." The Cyclopes gave her a toothy grin, which she glared in reply.

They dragged her into a dark hallway that stank like rotten flesh. Emily wrinkled her nose in disgust, and held her breath the whole time. Nearly red, she let go of her breath when they entered a room that looked like a dungeon. Or a torture chamber. "What the-" Emily didn't get the chance to finish. They pressed a napkin onto her face and she did the wrong thing. She inhaled.

"I can't believe they took her!" Nico yelled silently, still killing Cyclopes. They were down to three left, from about two dozen Cyclopes. "Well, I can. She's valuable," Leo pointed out, knocking out a Cyclops with his hammer. "That's not what I- ugh, forget it." Nico rolled his eyes at the shorter teen. Why did Leo have to be so… Leo? Leo in the sense of: annoying, rude, always making (terrible) jokes, not to mention, curly haired. Nico would definitely not turn gay for him. Not that he'd turn gay for Percy either. And Percy was hot, well according to Annabeth anyway. Nico struck the final blow, leaving them both with monster dust and no daughter of Nemesis.

"We have to rest," Nico insisted, even though he himself wanted to go look for the girl. "We can't! If we do, what if, what if she's getting killed right now, huh? What would we do?" Leo argued. Nico glared at the Hispanic boy, and sighed. "Fine. But don't you complain if you're tired, I'll drop you in the River Styx myself." Leo gulped, and nodded. Leo was and would forever be, intimidated by the son of Hades. It didn't help how he towered over Leo, had those really dark and might he add, scary, eyes, and the looks of a boy from the streets. Wild and hungry. Leo trailed after Nico, thinking that it was better because it was Nico's father's domain. His thoughts ran back to Emily. He seriously needed to give her a nickname. Her name doesn't match her at all.

Umm… Emo girl? Okay, bad. Ghost rider? No, just no. Agent E? Maybe, but not really fitting. Scary lady? She _is_ scary, but she'll get scarier after he says that. Punky? No. Leo grunted, frustrated of his current inability to make nicknames. "Leo?" He heard Nico call him, his voice cold, like sharp knives digging into his skin. "Huh?" Leo snapped out of his thoughts, paying attention to the Scary boy. If Emily and Nico ever start dating, he might as well nickname them the Scary Couple, Leo noted. "There's a trail, we go this way." Nico pointed to the left, and walked on again. Leo noticed that Nico had Emily's sword on his belt, and his own Stygian Iron one in his hand. Leo thought he should try to start forging some weapons for himself, unless he'd want to start fighting monsters with Celestial Bronze hammers.

Nico felt weird. No, it wasn't puberty. He felt weird because of Aphrodite's potion. Back in his father's palace, she'd given him a glassful of clear broth. He thought it was water, but then it tasted like chocolates. He then asked Aphrodite what it was. "Oh, it's just a potion to enhance your feelings towards each other." Aphrodite giggled, and smiled. Nico just downright scowled at her. "Oh, do you want to fall in love with a bear?" Aphrodite threatened, Nico shook his head quickly. "Good. So, don't complain when I give you a gorgeous girl!" By that time, Nico felt heat rise into his cheeks. "Oh, that's so adorable! Hades, look! He's blushing!" Aphrodite patted Nico's cheek, and pinched it too. Then she simply disappeared.

Emily woke up, feeling dazed and confused. She tried to move her wrists, but no such luck, as she quickly noticed they were cuffed to the wall. Her feet too, were cuffed separately, and she could barely move them. The handcuffs were rusted, and she was sure she'd bled a bit. A small groan of frustration left her lips, and her door unlocked.

A man entered the room. He was handsome, yet, his lips twisted into a cruel, cold, smile, and his eyes bore no emotion, they were heartless golden orbs. His skin was shining, literally. "Hello there, my little pet." He patted her cheek, and she threw him a glare.

"Who are you? What are you doing?" Emily's voice quivering as she spoke. She'd never felt so afraid of somebody in her life… except for… Kronos. "You," She spat out, venomously, giving Kronos the pleasure to smirk. "Yes, my darling, it is I, your King." The Titan purred into Emily's ear, letting her shiver. "You are not my king, Kronos. You will never be either." She looked away from the Lord of Time, only to scream in pain. "Wrong answer, dear. Let's try again, shall we?" Kronos appeared in front of her, licking his lips.

"I refuse, Kronos." Emily said firmly. Kronos smirked again, and cracked his whip onto her thigh. A large cut formed, and it was already bleeding vigorously. "Wrong answer again, sweetie," Kronos crooned, Emily struggled against the bounds. "You'll never be able to get out of those, girl, they can withstand even the strongest of all metals." Kronos smiled, and turned around quickly. "I'll have my henchman look after you," Emily heard him say, before the door to her prison was closed with a loud bang.

Minutes later, a familiar looking boy came in. Emily's eyes widened. "Jack?" She whispered audibly. "Hello, Emily," He sounded sincere. "Yes, it's me, Jack, the very stunning son of Apollo," He looked out of the prison, and sighed of relief. "Okay, I am a double agent, just play smart, okay? Kronos believes I'm his best 'henchman' of all of them, well, haha to that!" Jack whisper shouted.

Emily was relieved to see Jack, and how he was still unaffected by Kronos. "You should, you know, pretend to scream in pain. I'm supposed to be hurting you right now." Jack said again. Emily nodded, and Jack cracked the whip. Emily screamed. Jack said some mean words, Emily yelled back at him. It was as if they were practicing for a play.

"Hey, Nico. Where exactly are we going?" Leo questioned the taller boy again, making Nico almost growl. "To find Emily. How many times should I tell you this?" Nico answered, irritated by the repetition of the exact same question from Leo for at least ten whole minutes. "Oh. Right. Sorry, I tend to forget things when I'm worried." Leo replied. Nico grunted and rolled his eyes, because that was also the exact same answer Leo gave him. Leo opened his mouth to say something again, probably to ask about where they were going, but a foreign voice beat him. "Nico, where are you going?" Nico turned, and saw the god in charge of the Doors of Death. "Hello, Thanatos. You see, I was hoping we'd run into a god, we have a friend and she's captured. Do you think you can help us?" Nico addressed the god, and waited for his answer. "Of course." Nico let his shoulders relax. "But first, who does that sword belong to?"

"Just my friend," Nico replied, Thanatos now following the two boys. "Her name, please, Nico." Thanatos said, gently, his voice, as always, smooth as honey. "Fine. If you must know, she is Emily Adams, daughter of Nemesis." Nico threw a glance at Thanatos, and saw that his mouth formed and 'o'. "You don't know her… do you?" Nico asked, suspiciously. "I… I do. I gifted the sword to her. You should've noticed by now, young demigods. That sword's hilt is made of Stygian ice, and it couldn't have hurt to say, that I threw in a few gems too. Bits and pieces of celestial gold." Thanatos said, and Nico pulled her sword out. Indeed, the hilt was Stygian ice. And pressed into that Stygian ice were a trail of rubies, emeralds, sapphires, and there was also gold mixed into the ice, Nico realized. Have you seen the process of diffusion? When a solid mixes with liquid? That was exactly how the gold looked like.

Forget Nico's 'cool looking sword'. Thanatos was clearly a better forger than he was. "Mind if I keep that?" Thanatos asked Nico? Nico shrugged and handed the god the sword. "Thank you, Nico." Thanatos thanked, well, Nico. "No problem, now, any idea on how we can get there?" Nico stopped in his tracks, looking directly at the god. "Well, I do have one, but it's very, very dangerous." Thanatos looked worried. "I don't care, now spill," Nico demanded.

Jack left a few bruises on Emily, as well as a few cuts. Mainly because Emily forced him to. Because, well, if he hadn't cut her, it would be obvious right? He was a double agent, helping her. Kronos entered again. "I see, Jack disobeyed my immediate orders." Kronos said, an unpleasant tone in his voice. "What do you mean?" Emily groaned in pain. "You see," Kronos leaned in and whispered in her ear. "I told him to do nothing to you. To pretend to be a double agent. And now, your answer to my question?" Kronos sent chills down Emily's spine. "It's still no, Kronos." Emily replied. "Very well, I guess I'll take off your handcuffs now." Kronos shrugged, and proceeded to take the cuffs off.

Emily's prediction was correct. Her wrists had multiple cuts on them, some deep, some not. "Don't think I'm letting you go just yet, dear, we're going to have lots of fun." Kronos' eyes gleamed with evil. "What exactly is… fun?" Emily backed up nervously, until her back reached a corner. Kronos took a swing and punched the girl. Emily ducked and Kronos' hand hit the wall. Kronos pulled her up, and she helplessly struggled. "Let me go!" She shrieked, and Kronos slapped her across her face.

"You ungrateful little wench! I tell you the secret to life after death, and you do not go to me as you promised? I shall make you pay. By the end of the day, you are my wife, or you are dead." Kronos slammed her into the wall, and punched her in her stomach. A wave of tears flooded her eyes, as tremendous pain filled her whole body. She couldn't hold them anymore. No, the brave Emily Adams was gone. She unwillingly wept into her hands, sobbing silently as Jack watched her from outside the cell in amusement.

"Are you sure this will work?" Leo asked the god, and he nodded firmly. "Yes. But as I said, it's dangerous. Not for Nico, not for myself, but for you. Because you are not a child of the Underworld." Leo gulped and nodded. Thanatos had somehow manipulated an Iris message to Emily and turned it into a dark, gaping void of shadows. He promised that they'd get to Emily in just a while. "It's now or never," Nico shrugged, and he ran into the portal. Thanatos followed, with a calmer approach, simply walking into the portal. Leo shrugged and nervously touched the void, and then he got sucked in.

Leo was screaming his head off, much to Nico's annoyance. Indeed, it felt as if they were falling, but at least he should try to man up and hold back his screams. That was exactly what Nico told to Leo when he got sick of the screaming.

Kronos came back, used Emily as his personal punching bag again, and slowed time down for her to make the pain worse. He'd also made cut marks across the pale skin of her cheeks. It was a jagged letter K, and it will certainly leave a scar. "To mark what is mine, that is all," Kronos smirked at her when she asked him why he was doing that. He then pulled out what seemed to be a lighter and taunted her. "Do you know what this is, dear?" By the time, Emily was too abused to even mumble a word, and she just shook her head. "It's a lighter. To burn. To burn _you.__**" **_

Emily shrieked as he stuck a freshly burnt cigar onto her skin, leaving a burnt mark. He proceeded again, to kick her in the ribs, making them crack, and then he slashed her right leg, leaving a new open wound. The pain was unbearable, and then she blacked out.

"Emily!" A voice yelled from behind the little girl. She giggled and threw her arms around a tall man. "I love you daddy!" She kissed his cheek, and he chuckled. _That-that's dad!_ Emily-in her present form- mentally noted in realization. She looked down at the girl who was supposed to be her, and furrowed her eyebrows. Impossible. The little girl had light brown curls, which Emily clearly did not remember. "It's almost my birthday, daddy!" The little girl informed her father, and she showed him a piece of paper. "I know, sweetie. Thank you!" Her dad pulled up the little girl onto his lap and she giggled.

"Daddy," The little girl looked up to meet her father's eyes. "Yes, sweetie?" Her father said nicely. "Where is mommy?" A frown formed on her father's lips and he sighed. "Sweetie, your mommy is a very busy person. She needs to keep balance every day, and make sure nothing in the world is unbalanced. She's a divine being!" Her father said, and Emily's eyes widened. "Mommy is important, right daddy?" Emily asked eagerly. "Yes, sweetie, yes she is. And I'm sure you're going to turn out-" He poked her sides. "Just. Like. Her." The little girl giggled and squirmed out of her father's grasp, and ran to get the door that somebody had just knocked on.

"Hello?" A tall woman stood outside, and she looked down at Emily. "Hi! Are you daddy's friend?" She asked the man. "Emily, did I not tell you to wait for me to get the…" Her father trailed off when he saw the woman. "Emily, go draw some pictures," Her father commanded, and she nodded and skipped off. "What are you doing here, mother?" He still had a look of shock on her face. "Why don't you invite me inside politely, and we talk?" Aphrodite suggested.

Emily-the young one- was eavesdropping on her father's chat with the stranger. "Do I have to bring her to camp?" She heard her father said. "Yes, unless you want Zeus to take action, I need you to put her there." The woman replied. "But she's only six! Surely she would not be as dangerous as she should be!" Her father protested. "Trust me. Son, I may have neglected you until your adulthood, but your daughter is powerful. She cannot pass as a regular mortal anymore. No, she is a strong half-blood, the longer she stays here, with you as another half-blood, the more danger would appeal to her. Surely, you would want the safety of your daughter to be in the hands of Chiron!" The woman said.

Emily heard footsteps and she moved away from the wall, sat on the floor and continued coloring. "Please, rethink this." The woman said before her father shut the door. When her dad came back, she ran up to him. "Who was that, daddy?" Her big eyes looked up at him expectantly. "Nobody, sweetie." Her father assured her. "Sweetie, we're going on a trip." Her father decided, and he looked at her sadly. Emily, however, squealed in excitement.

"Daddy! Where are you going?" Emily asked her dad, as she watched him drive away. Her father didn't hear her calls, and Chiron looked at the young girl sadly. "Your father is going home, young child. Now, let's get you settled in, shall we?" He said, and Emily looked up at him with big, blue eyes. She nodded. "Okay. But do you promise daddy will come back here?" "I promise." Chiron sighed.

"Emily, I have something to tell you." Chiron looked at her with a sad expression. Worse than the one he gave her when she had just arrived. Emily was nine, by then, her father had stopped by for a few visits and she had been ecstatic. She learned about herself. She learned about who she was, what she was, how she became it.

"What is it, Chiron?" She noticed the concern in his face and she sat down. "You see, your father…" Chiron trailed off, and tears threatened to spill out of her eyes. "Don't, Chiron. He died, didn't he?" She guessed, and he nodded. She cupped her face in her hands and let out a sob.

Pain shot into her back. She woke up, feeling worse than imaginable. She inspected her body, and found several more burn marks, developing bruises, and a few gashes on her right upper arm, left leg and one across her side. She was waiting for any signs of Nico and Leo. Surely, they'd come to save her… right?

"How long is this going to take again?" Leo yelled, as they fell increasingly in speed. "A few more hours. It seems that wherever they took Emily, the place is enchanted. It disappears from the human eye, covered with more Mist than it should be. It might've just been right in front of your eyes the whole time, but you would never have seen it." Thanatos looked worried. They were all thinking the same thoughts. Could they make it in time to save her, or would it all be for naught?

"Can't you speed it up, at least a bit?" Nico asked. "Maybe." Thanatos gestured for Nico to hold his hand. "I need you to help; even I ask a god cannot assert as much energy. After all, all I am is a minor god. You children of the Big Three, you are as strong as us." Thanatos explained. "Especially you, Nico, since your father is Hades, the shadows will bend to your will." Nico nodded and kept a firm grip on Thanatos' hand, his other one was open. "Just concentrate. Will the shadows to push us forward." Thanatos advised.

"I think. I think I'm doing it." Nico said, as he felt a sudden strong pull, followed by a yelp from Leo. "You did," Thanatos confirmed. "Just do not speak next time." He said. Nico tried again, and then Thanatos followed. Their hands were linked together, and the force of the pull was so strong, it was hard for Leo to even scream. Then, they fell onto the floor. Luckily, Leo had landed on the god, but Nico had taken a bad fall. He lay sprawled beside the other two, he was pretty sure there was blood coming out of his skull. A minor concussion maybe? Nico groaned and sat up. He felt the back of his head and touched something sticky. He held it up in front of his eyes to see what it was. Indeed, he confirmed that his suspicions were correct. He was bleeding.

Emily could swear she heard groans. Then again, there may be other prisoners in this rotten place. "Kronos. I demand you to leave me alone!" She yelled at him. "Not a chance, sweetie," He crooned. He had her pretty much broken at this state. She was bruised and battered, broken bones, blood rapidly being loss, and all in all _dying._ "Listen, I'll make you a deal." She said with her voice barely audible. "I'm listening, sweetie," Kronos turned around, and gave her another one of his twisted smiles.

"If they don't get here by an hour, I-I surrender." She said. "Sounds good to me, now, what shall we do as we wait?" Kronos said, his smirk growing wider at the moment, contrary to Emily's unbearable pain. "Well, since you would be my wife. I suppose I should clean you up now, shan't I?" Kronos thought aloud. "Oh, yes!" Emily exclaimed, a plan forming in her head. "I'd need to look my best for our wedding, of course." She said. "We don't need a wedding!" Kronos grumbled. "No, no. We do! All couples need weddings! Cinderella and Prince Charming, and… um… you and me! Yes, we're much alike, you, the handsome fellow and I, the young, unfortunate slave of the gods!" Emily rambled desperately. She just hoped that the Titan loved it when people praised him. "Why, I guess we should have a wedding, shouldn't we? After all, I _am_ as dashing as a Prince." Kronos said.

"Of course you are, my Lord! I was a fool to have refused you from the start! Now, if you could, please get me out of this cell?" She said hopefully. Kronos narrowed his eyes at his captive. "I- I suppose so." He finally said. He opened the door to the cell and brought Emily out, bringing her to another room. "Isn't this another cell?" Emily asked when Kronos closed back the door. "Yes, it is. But it has all your clothes in it, as well as a shower. Feel free to clean yourself up." Kronos gave her a sort-of generous smile and he left.

Emily decided that a shower would do her good. But when the water made contact with her cuts, she reclined on the idea. She rummaged for her clothes to find them sprawled on a bed. She quickly put them on, not caring how her bloody cuts were staining the material. She then looked onto her wrists. They were still covered with the silver bangles Aphrodite had given her. Of course! She silently thanked Aphrodite. She tinkered with the silver chains for a few moments and found out how they functioned. She checked them all. One was a shield, made out of the usual celestial bronze with a touch of… the love goddess. Another was a dagger, then there was a sword and at last, a hairclip. If it were under any other circumstances, Emily would've been repulsed to why a hairclip was a weapon. But right now, it was all she needed to escape.

She lodged the clip into the lock, and moved it around, unsure of how it should've worked. Then she heard a faint click. She swung the door open, and it, well, swung right open. She walked out, feeling like herself again.

Thanatos and Leo took no notice of Nico's concussion and went ahead of Nico. Then they ran into Kronos. So, Nico didn't know how they failed to notice him from afar, but he shrugged it off and pulled out his blade. Kronos, Nico noted, was disturbingly taking a mortal form that looked too close to Luke. "Where is the girl?" Thanatos demanded, receiving one of Kronos' infamous smirks. "She is no longer yours, now, I'm afraid. In a matter of minutes, she shall become mine." He laughed.

Leo almost felt pity for Kronos, because whilst he was laughing, Leo had sent a fireball straight at the Titan. "Good job, Leo." Nico praised him. "Don't sweat it," Leo replied, sending another wave of fireballs. It should've killed an ordinary demigod, but Kronos wasn't a demigod. Not even a god. He was a Titan.

Thanatos went to search the hundreds of cells for the daughter of Nemesis. Nico was in a sword against javelin match with Kronos, and Leo was trying not to hit Nico with his fireballs. Kronos froze Leo in his spot, making him unable to shoot fire at the Titan, at least, for the meantime. "It's just you and me, son of Hades." The Titan growled, taking on a fighting stance. "I'm sure, Kronos, you'll be damned in Tartarus again after this is over." Nico replied coolly. "Really, son of Hades? Maybe it is you who should return to the place after I am done." Kronos replied with a blood curdling laugh.

Nico lunged. Kronos parried his attack, and then he slowed down time for Nico. "You cheat." Nico scowled at him, holding his sword in front of him. In one fluid motion, Kronos disarmed Nico, and pushed him down onto the ground, Kronos had a very short dagger in his hand. "There's no more hope for you, little boy. She's mine now." Kronos said. Then Nico heard a sickening crack of a skull, he thought it was his skull that had broken, but then he realized he was still alive. He looked up, and saw none other than the daughter of Nemesis, with a shield in her hands and a smirk across her ghastly pale face. "Missed me?"

Thanatos came quickly to see what was happening. Only to be greeted with a hug from a certain girl. "Hello, Emily." He said, giving her an once-over. "That's rude, you know." She laughed, trying to hold back the pain in her stomach. It had been hard for her to walk, because of the cracked ribs, and the loss of blood. "Emily!" Leo supplied gleefully. She turned around and gave him a hug, and then offered him a smile. She then hugged Nico, who was staring at her in the most uncomfortable way.

"Uh, Nico? Stop staring at me." She chuckled nervously. She suddenly felt woozy and tried to grab onto Thanatos' shoulder for support. She didn't get to hear his answer, because the next thing she knew, she passed out. "Nico, lift her shirt up." Thanatos ordered. "What? You want me to do, what?" He spluttered. The god sighed. "I was not implying you to do… unnecessary things. Look at her wounds." Thanatos lifted her shirt, and Leo almost passed out from seeing the many, many cuts Kronos had given her.

Leo shook her gently, then when she didn't respond, he started shaking more vigorously. "Gods, is she alive?" He asked, his face paling by the second. "Yes. But she's dying. Fast." Thanatos said. "She lost a tremendous amount of blood," said Nico. "We need nectar." Nico glanced at Leo, and Leo quickly pulled out all the nectar they had. "No, Nico, it isn't enough." Thanatos said, as soon as he saw their little supply.

"Well, we still have to try, do we not?" Nico said as he started trickling the nectar down the unconscious girl's throat. When he figured that it was enough, he poured bit by bit on her largest wounds, healing them. "She has cracked ribs, Nico." Thanatos said, peering from behind the boy's shoulder. "Well, you don't have a son of Apollo with you, do you?" Nico said sarcastically.

"Actually, yes." Said a voice. They turned around to see a blond boy, appearing concerned. "I'm Jack. I was a friend of Emily's." Jack introduced himself. "Are you sure?" Leo asked cautiously. "Yes." Jack confirmed. He lay a hand on her chest, mumbling something under his breath. Slowly, his hand began to glow, and his forehead started beading with sweat. "I'm done with her bones. But some of her internal organs are bleeding." He said, after he finished a series of spells, looking drained. "Now, I'm sure she would wake any minute- " As if on cue, the girl started coughing. All eyes turned towards her. Her eyes fluttered open. "Take me to Elysium. Now." She managed to say, before almost falling down again. Thanatos carried the girl carefully in his arms, and the other three followed the god to Elysium.

"Can't you do shadow travel?" Nico asked the god. He shook his head, no. "I'll take her." Nico sighed. "I'll meet you guys there." Nico took the girl and carried her, surprised on how light she was. Not that he meant to offend her, of course. He willed the shadows to close in on him and he appeared right in front of the doors of Elysium.

"Hello there. I have to go in." Nico said bluntly at the guard. "I can't let you go in, sir." The man replied. "I am the son of Hades. I demand to go into Elysium. Now!" His eyes turned black for a moment, and they returned to his normal shade of brown. The guard paled and gulped. Then he nodded. Nico opened the golden doors and ran inside.

Elysium looked like a bigger version of Camp Half-Blood. Only with many, many houses and many, many people. He spotted two familiar faces and called them. Silena and Beckendorf turned around, and saw the son of Hades yelling for them. "Who is that?" Silena asked. "I think… I think it's Nico di Angelo." Charlie frowned. It wasn't everyday that they saw the son of Hades in Elysium.

"Hey, you're Nico… right?" Charlie said, jogging up to meet him. Nico nodded. Charles' face darkened when he saw who Nico had in his arms. "You know her?" Nico asked him. Silena gasped. Charlie nodded. "She needs to go to a hospital or something. Quick." Charlie led them to a building that looked like camp's infirmary.

"Kayla, she's injured!" Silena called to a girl, who rushed quickly to see them. "Oh my, what happened?" "There's no time to explain it. Cure her." Nico put down the girl onto a bed and he lay on another by himself.

"Nico." A voice said from above him. "Why do you have a piece of dagger stuck to your stomach?" At that sentence, Nico eyes shot open, and he sat up, suddenly feeling immense pain. He didn't exactly know how he had failed to notice, but alas, a broken piece of the dagger Kronos was holding was lodged deep into his stomach. "I- I don't know." Nico replied. A medic seemed to have noticed it too, and he quickly attended Nico's bed. "No, I'm not important. Is Emily alright?" Nico said, as he pushed away the medic. "Emily? Well, I'm sure I'm in one piece." He heard her voice from beside him. He gave her a very rare grin, and she shot a smile back at him. "Thank the gods." He sighed in relief. "Thank the gods? I'm fine now, but have you failed to notice that you have a dagger in your stomach and you probably would've died if only you weren't a son of Hades?" Emily said. "I have. Until now." Nico shrugged, finally letting the medic help him.

"This might hurt a little, but-" Nico screamed in pain. The medic had pulled out the stuck blade, which was only at most three inches long. "This is not good." The medic mumbled. "What?" Emily asked. "You see, even though the blade was only three inches long, it was enough to puncture a deep wound. Even with help from children of Apollo, I doubt he may survive." The medic said.

Leo, Jack, and Thanatos went in effortlessly. Thanatos had simply threatened the guard, and he paled and let them in. The god knew the way around, so he led them to the infirmary. They were relieved to see Emily wave at them, but then they rushed over when they saw that Emily was sitting beside a boy. "Is he alright?" Leo asked her, and she looked at him sadly. "The medics said he may not survive. They tried their best, he is healing, but there may be a chance that he may die." Emily said, gesturing to the son of Hades' now bandaged torso.

"Emily." Thanatos said, a few minutes after they had arrived. The girl looked up, and Thanatos gestured for her to follow him. "Yes?" She asked him, after they got outside. "Here's your sword," He handed her the sword that she had dropped. "And also, happy birthday." Thanatos said. "It's my birthday?" Emily furrowed her eyebrows, trying to remember what date it was. "Oh. Right. It is my birthday!" Thanatos smiled at his friend and handed her a vial filled with black liquid.

"You may need this in the future, and you must use it wisely. This potion can kill a living person, or it may heal them. It may also bring the dead back to life. It's extremely dangerous, and you should think it through before-" Emily ran back in. "You give it to somebody you care about." Thanatos finished his sentence.

Thanatos rushed inside, to see that Emily had already dropped a quarter of the liquid into Nico's mouth. Nico started coughing, his vision blurred, he clutched his side in pain and then he fell back to the bed, limp. "No! Don't die on me! Nico!" Nico heard faintly. He felt as if his bones were being rearranged, and that his limbs were all getting battered and bruised. "I-I'll try not to," He groaned and promptly blacked out.

**And there you have it! 6K+ words, with a goddamn cliffhanger! Wonder why Jack is so bipolar? You'll find out… soon. R&R! – thekookycookie **


	10. Chapter 8

**I had just realized that I completely forgotten to write the disclaimer. So here it is.**

**Disclaimer: The reason I'm writing fanfiction is because I do not own PJO. Unless, of course, Mr. Rick Riordan writes fanfiction for his own work.**

**So, we're nearing the end of this story. I figured there would only be one more chapter after this, and no more sequels. But, no worries! I have a new story in mind that I love.**

Chapter Eight

Thanatos couldn't stay any longer, and he had to leave. Well, at least, that was what the god had said. Emily mumbled a few curses in Greek, but never taking her gaze off the son of Hades. After all, it really was all because of her. Leo was also sucker punching himself for Nico's state, though Emily knew that it was her fault and hers only. If only she'd paid a little more attention to the Cyclops trying to grab her, he would've been monster dust by now and they would've probably been on their way to search for Michael. Right. Michael. _Michael.___Of course!

"Leo, come with me." Emily insisted, and tugged the son of Hephaestus away from the bedridden-possibly dead demigod. "What? Don't you like Nico?" Leo asked her as soon as they got out of the place. Emily looked like she was going to hit him. "Okay, don't hit me! But, you _can_ hit on me." Leo wiggled his eyebrows. Emily rolled her eyes and smacked his right upper arm.

"Come on, we have to look for Michael." Emily said, trudging in front of the son of Hephaestus. "Who's Michael?" Leo stared after her, dumbfounded. Emily ignored him. "Oh. Right! The son of Poseidon!" Leo tried to catch up with the girl who was already a good deal away from him.

"The problem is," Emily said when he was already beside her, "We have absolutely no way of tracking him down. He may be in his house, he may be in the mess hall, he may be beside the lake, or the woods, or in the training area, and we'd probably not know!" Emily stopped, taking a breath. "Anyway, I figured I should really give you a tour. And, I really hate speaking in a different accent, so I don't care if you won't really understand me, but whatever." Leo just noticed that she had the normal American accent she should have. But, remember that time Leo pointed out that she had a cute, slightly British, slightly Scottish accent? Apparently, that really was her accent and the American accent was… a fraud.

"So, do you want me to give you a tour?" She said again, in her accent. Leo nodded. "Great! Oh, look, there's Matthias!" She waved at a black haired boy. And he waved back, he made his way over. "Emily, haven't seen you in a while." He patted her back and she hugged him. Leo had to raise an eyebrow. "Are you guys like… an item?" I asked. Emily turned red. "Of course not! That's absurd, Matthias is practically my brother!" She yelled at him. Then she started yelling in French… and then something that sounded suspiciously like Mandarin…. And she resided into muttering curses in Ancient Greek.

The whole time, Matthias gave me a sympathetic look. When the muttering had stopped, he gave me a grin. "Matthias, son of Hades." He held out his hand and I shook it. "He's also fifteen," Emily said. A tan blond girl went to us. For whatever reason, nobody knows.

She winked at Matthias. "He's fifteen," She glared at the girl. The blond rolled her eyes and walked away, in her ridiculously short shorts and very revealing top. "Elysium is supposed to be prim and proper, yet the era changed and the next thing you know, there are ladies of the night in the morning!" She complained.

"Um… I'm sorry?" Leo said. He didn't really understand what prim was. Or what ladies of the night were. "Please," She sniffed. "Your apologies aren't necessary, unless of course you were the one who made those terrible clothes. When I was younger, all the ladies wore proper dresses, not the ones that barely cover your behind! And all the men were polite, unlike some that are just ridiculously rude and un-gentlemen like!" She continued to complain.

Leo personally thought it was torture.

Nico saw himself on the bed. He saw his terrible state. He also felt the pain. Of course, that was obvious, because it was himself. He looked down at his hands and saw a disapprovingly large lack of hands. Apparently, he was a traveling spirit right now, like in most demigod dreams.

He felt his vision go dark and then it turned light again. But this time, it wasn't himself. It was rather a dark haired boy, tanned and muscular, no less, making out with an extremely attractive and extremely slutty brunette. They parted, and Nico could clearly see the boy's eyes. They were green. Sea green. Yet, it wasn't Percy, and this wasn't camp.

It could only mean one thing. He just saw Michael. He quickly took in the surroundings, and saw a small lake behind them. To their left were the woods, and to their right were also the woods. Apparently, they were smack in the middle of the woods.

The image faded, and Nico was back in his own body. He couldn't open his eyes, and he was marveled by how heavy they were. His body was still aching with pain, like his organs had been turned inside out. Drowsiness washed over the King of Ghosts, and he fell into a blissful sleep.

After the tour, Emily and Leo bid farewell to Matthias, and then the two headed to where Nico was supposed to be. Keyword in that sentence: supposed. Because, when they got there it seemed that his bed lacked his body. Frantically, they searched for him everywhere. Everywhere, meaning, under the beds, in the bathroom and right outside the infirmary.

Emily let out a shriek of surprise. Nico had appeared out of the shadows with a mischievous grin. "Oh my gods! You shocked me!" She swatted the back of Nico's head, and he glared at her before rubbing it.

"I'm fine." Nico reassured them. Leo and Emily still fussed over him. "Are you sure? No broken bones? No scratches, or bruises or anything?" Emily said, and Nico shook his head. More than one sigh of relief was heard.

Nico quickly told them about the place he had seen Michael in. Emily quickly figured it out, of course, since she did live in Elysium for eighty years or so.

"So, apparently we're on the way to the lake. After that, I'd just run to my house and grab some clothes. Then, we go through the Doors of Orpheus, by forcing it open, no less, and then we make it back to camp!" Emily was rambling out the list of things she wanted to do.

They reached the lake, after a few moments of whining(courtesy of Leo) and also more than a few scratches(courtesy of Emily).

That was also how they met Percy's half-brother.

Who was making out with Silena's half-sister.

And Percy's half-brother happened to be Emily's ex-boyfriend.

Could you say, drama?

**I know this was short. Next chapter would be longer, seeing as it really would be the ending. It's been great with y'all! **


	11. AN NOT A CHAPTER

**I am incredibly sorry. This story is going to be DISCONTINUED. Because i have completely lost interest in this story. But, if it makes you all feel better. It's a happy ending. Nico and Emily end up together, and all that jazz. I'm pretty sure you can all go and read other fanfiction now. I'm sorry, really, really, sorry. I just couldn't make the last chapter very good! I tried around five, sic, seven times? They all turned out absolutely crappy.**

**Nobody likes crappy endings. I know I don't. So, I'm being a quitter, and I'm quitting. Sorry.**

**BUT you can read my new story. If it'll be getting posted on , which it most probably won't be. **

**Again, Sorry.**

**-thekookycookie**


End file.
